Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire with Newt
by RJStephenson
Summary: The part 4 of Harry Potter with Newt series. Harry and his friends now enter 4th year. How will Newt's suitcase play role in this year? How will Harry go through the Triwizard tournament tasks? And is Harry's feeling towards certain someone growing? Read and find out. Again, highly recommended to read the previous installments first. Currently going under revision.
1. Chapter 1: The Riddle House

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- with Newt

A/N: The fourth installment of Harry Potter with Newt series is here! This year, we get to see Harry and his friends use Newt's suitcase more. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I need help everyone. I am actually the author of Harry Potter series and everything related to it. Unfortunately, one day, women named JK Rowling came to my house and swindled me out and stole my work! Sadly, I have no evidence to prove that, unless someone finds a pensive. Until then, Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 1: The Riddle House

In Little Hangleton, there was a manor called Riddle House, even though the Riddles had not lived there for years.

Everyone in Little Hangleton agreed that the Riddle house was creepy. The manor used to be a fine looking, grandest building for miles around, but now it was decrepit and damp.

But the atmosphere of the manor was still not as creepy as the rumor surrounding that house. Even to this day, people still liked to gossip about that rumor.

About 50 years ago in summer, a maid entered the Master's bedroom and found all 3 Riddles dead. According to the terrified maid, the Riddles were dead with their eyes open and no marks or blood was found on their body.

The police were summoned and they started to investigate. The villagers were interested about the identity of the murderer and the cause of the Riddle's death. The Riddles were prominent family who lived in Little Hangleton and all three, Mr and Mrs Riddle and their adult son Tom, were very snobby and arrogant people. Needless to say, no one wasted their energy mourning for them.

In the village pub many villagers set and discussed about the Riddle's murder. Then, the Riddle's cook came running and told the people that Frank Bryce has been arrested.

Frank Bryce was the old grizzled retired soldier who worked as a gardener for the Riddles. People knew his as the grumpy man who disliked everyone.

Some people immediately jumped into conclusion that Frank murdered the Riddles, while some were rather skeptical.

"Why would he murder the Riddles? I mean, he was a bit weird bloke but he doesn't really seem like a murderer type." one of the villagers pointed out.

"But he had the key to the backdoor! There was no evidence of breaking in! All he had to do was open the door and kill them!" said the other villager.

As the conversation continued, more and more people began to think that Frank Bryce was the murderer who killed the Riddles.

But while being investigated, all Frank Bryce would claim was that it was an unknown teenage boy, who looked curiously familiar that murdered the Riddles. According to Frank, the boy had dark hair, pale skin and red eyes. No one in Little Hangleton ever heard of such boy and everyone was sure that he was an imaginary person invented by Frank.

The odds were becoming worse and worse for Frank until a several report from doctor came. According to the doctor, there was no evidence of strangling, stabbing, poisoning, heart attack or shooting on the victim's body. The Riddles were dead as if all energy was drained from them. Another thing the doctors pointed out was that all three Riddles had a look of terror in their face, but the police ignored that evidence: who in their right mind smiles when they are about to be murdered?

Due to lack evidence, Frank Bryce, was released all clear of charges. He returned to the cottage he lived near the Riddle house and the Riddles were buried in a Little Hangleton churchyard.

Unfortunately for Frank, no one believed that Frank was innocent and still viewed him as the person who murdered the Riddles.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Frank Bryce continued to work for the Riddle house and took care of the garden for the next masters. Many masters came, but none stayed too long. Most left saying the house gave them a creepy feeling.

Eventually a wealthy men purchased the manor, even though he did not live there. The wealthy men continued to pay Frank, even though Frank rarely saw that man. According to him, he was keeping the house for "tax reason".

Many village kids liked to torment the old man. They would throw rocks at window, purposely trampled on lawns and would laugh at Frank whenever he yelled at them. Frank knew that the kids were doing this probably because like their parents, the thought he was a murderer.

So, when Frank Bryce woke up in the middle of night and saw something very odd in the house, he naturally assumed it was one of those kids creating havoc inside. Frank woke up in the middle of the night and went to the window and saw that there was light coming out of the Riddle house.

Frank had no telephone and he mistrusted the police so he decided to go to the Riddle house himself. He picked up his walking stick and slowly made his way to the manor.

The front door had no sign of being forcibly opened and there were no broken window. Curious about how anyone got in, Frank went inside and started to look around.

The house looked nothing like it used to. Once grand and glorious rooms were now all dirty and covered with dusts.

Frank started to look around and saw a light coming from a room at the end of the hallway. The door was slightly ajar and light was coming out. Not wanting the intruders to come out, Frank quietly made his way near the door.

Then, a small timid voice came out. "My lord…. There is still more if you're hungry."

Then, a very cold voice, coldest voice Frank has ever heard started to speak. "Later Wormtail. I have other business right now. Wormtail, bring me closer to the fire."

Frank looked in and saw a small man wearing a black cloak holding something. Then, the cold voice started to speak. "Where is Nagini?"

The small man answered "O...o...out exploring my lord."

"After she returns, you will feed me tonight. This journey tired me greatly." said the cold voice.

Frank listened even more carefully. Who are these people? Feed me?

"My lord… May ask how long we are staying here?" asked the small man.

"At least a week. This place is comfortable enough. We should not proceed the plan until the Quidditch world cup is over."

Quidditch? Plan? What is going on?

"We must wait until the world cup is over? Forgive me, but why my lord?" asked the small man.

"Because you pathetic fool, with every wizards gathering from the world, the Ministry of Magic will be on duty keeping an eye on anything suspicious. They will be obsessed with security so we must wait."

Frank frowned. Wizards, Ministry of Magics, it all must be some kind of code. These men were clearly some sort of spies or gangsters.

"Your Lordship has chosen then?" asked the small men.

"Yes. I certainly have chosen."

Then there was pause. "My lord, it could be done without Harry Potter…."

Then the cold voice let out a laugh, a cold laugh that made hairs in Frank's head go up. "What's this? Wormtail, you still care for that boy?"

"No! No my lord! The boy has importance to me! I was just merely pointing out that other wizards or witches could do the job far quickly. If you would give me some time, I could get a substitute more quickly!"

"Oh, so you believe you can get me a substitute? Could this be your _bold_ attempt to desert me?" said the cold voice softly.

"No! No my lord! I will never desert you!" the small men squeaked.

"Do not lie! I can see it clearly. You are regretting that you returned to me. You revolt me greatly. I still see you flinch and shudder when you look at me…"

"My lord! I am entirely devoted to-"

"Your devotion is nothing more than a cowardice. If you had any other choice, you would not have come back to me. How am I going to survive without you feeding me?"

"My lord! You are far more powerful than me!"

"Silence! Few days ago, I nearly lost a little health that was left in me. So don't try to fool me Wormtail."

Then there was a silent for about a minute, until the cold voice started to speak again. "I have a reason I am using that boy. I will use no other. I have waited 13 years for this… My plan will be infallible… All I need now is your courage, which I find it highly displeasing to see none. Could it be that you wish to experience the full anger of Lord Voldemort?"

"NO! NO my lord!" Wormtail shriked in panic. "I went through the plan in my head numerous times and I believe that disappearance of Bertha Jorkins will not go unnoticed, especially with her being a ministry employee! If I murder-"

"If?" said the cold voice. "If you do my plan without any questioning, no one in the ministry will find out anyone died. My only wish is that I could do this myself, but with my condition… Think Wormtail. One more death and Harry Potter will be ours… By then, my _faithful_ servants would have joined me... "

"I am your faithful servant…" Wormtail said bit boldly.

"Is that so? Then why don't you prove it? You haven't been very useful or faithful lately..."

Then Frank heard an extremely cold sound. Behind him in the hallway, something that sent chills throughout his body came. An enormous snake was coming towards him, hissing loudly.

Then, to Frank's surprise the snake didn't attack him, rather, it went inside the room through a hole nearby. Then, from the room, Frank started to hear various hissing, but it was two different hissing. "That man can talk to snakes." Frank realized.

"Ah. Wormtail, Nagini has an interesting news. An old muggle is standing out in the door, listening to every words we were saying. Wormtail, where are your manners? Invite him in."

The door opened and small man with bald patches on his head was standing.

Frank went in and saw that the snake was curled up like some sort of dog in the corner. Then the cold voice started to speak again. "So, you heard every word muggle?"

"What did you just call me?" said Frank.

"A muggle."

"Well _Wizard,_ whatever you call yourself, I heard some stories, the police would be very interested to hear. Something about you murdering someone and taking some guy name Harry Potter. You killed someone and is planning on doing more! Also, don't try to do anything to me. My wife is at my house and if I don't return, she would know something is wrong!" Frank said boldly.

"You have no wife. Muggle. Nobody knows you are here… Do not think you can lie to Lord Voldemort…"

"Well, forgive me _my lord_ for not curtseying. But if you are such a high and mighty lord, why don't you turn around and face me?"

"I am no man. I am something far greater… However, why not? Wormtail, turn me around."

The short man, Wormtail whimpered and turned the chair around. When the chair faced Frank, he screamed so loudly he didn't hear the word the thing in chair spoke as it raised it's wand. A green light came out and Frank Bryce crumpled to ground, dead.

Few hundred miles away, Harry Potter awoke with a start.

A/N: So this is the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire with Newt. How is it? I know this is bit short and pretty canon. But I promise, this is the year it's going to be bit different from the canon. So bare with me.

Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scar

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 2: The scar

Harry Potter woke up, startled by what he has just seen. Was it a dream, or was it real? Harry pressed his hand on his forehead where his lightning shaped scar was. The scar felt as if someone just pressed a white hot wire on it.

Harry stood up and put on his glasses. The pain in his scar didn't go away. Harry turned on the lamp and looked out the window. It was middle of the night. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his unruly dark hair. He examined his scar on the reflection once more. There was no blood or any kind of different injury besides the usual lightning shaped scar.

Harry tried to think hard about what he just saw. But it seemed all vague and Harry couldn't remember clearly. Let's see… There was Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, the man who betrayed his parents, and Voldemort, man who killed his parents.

Voldemort. Voldemort was there. What did he look like? Thought Harry and he tried hard to remember. But all he could remember was feeling some sort of spasm and feeling pain. And wasn't there an old man there?

That old man… Harry had never seen that old man. That old man fall to the ground, and Harry had watched it.

Harry tried his best to piece together what he remembered. Voldemort and Wormtail were discussing about killing someone, though he couldn't remember the name, and they were also planning to kill him!

Though it wasn't anything new that Voldemort was trying to kill him, he did it when he was one years old and during his first two years at Hogwarts, it still sent chills in Harry's spine.

It was starting to give Harry a headache and the continuous pain in scar was not helping. Harry tried to distract himself by going through his trunk which contained all his belongings, from his school books, his broomstick to Hedwig's empty cage.

Harry tried to read a book. Book his best friend Ron got him which was about the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team. Harry stared at the moving pictures where chasers were throwing each other a Quaffle and finally scoring it in a hoop. But not even Quidditch could distract him right now.

Maybe do some homework? Thought Harry as he pulled out a parchment he was working on his Potion homework about Antidote but he couldn't write a single letter. Frustrated, Harry folded the parchment and threw it in his trunk.

Harry thought about maybe staring at Hedwig and petting her or something but realized she still wasn't back from hunting. Nothing, was enough to distract him right now.

Harry closed his eyes and lied down to the shabby bed again. It wasn't the pain that was really bothering him. Harry was no stranger to pains and injuries. From losing an entire bone in his arm to falling from a broomstick fifty foot in the air, Harry could probably list his injuries for hours.

No, what was really bothering him was the fact that last time his scar felt pain was when Voldemort was near him. Could… Could he be near him? Could Voldemort appear in the Privet Drive in the middle of the night?

Harry held his breath and tried to listen to his surrounding, hoping he might catch something odd. However, he was interrupted by a loud snore that came from Dudley's room.

"Come on Harry." Harry told himself. "Don't be ridiculous. There is no one here besides you and your relatives. Voldemort is not here."

His relatives were sleeping peacefully, totally oblivious to the pain their nephew was in. Though, it wasn't as if they would have cared about him even if they were alive. The Dursley despised the fact that Harry was a wizard and never treated him with any kind of respect or care. The very idea about talking to his relatives about his worry about Voldemort was laughable to Harry. Why would they care about a man who has been trying to kill the same person they despised for over 10 years?

Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Once again, summer was a worse time of his year. He was out of school, away from his friends. Speaking of his friends, Harry looked to his side and saw the Birthday card his 3 best friends have sent him.

Speaking of his friends, should he send a letter to them about this? What would they say?

He could just imagine his friend Hermione's slightly panicked frantic voice. "Scar pain? That's really serious! Go owl Professor Dumbledore right now! I will check Common Magical Ailments and Affliction! It probably might give me some clues!"

Harry chuckled. Yep. That's definitely what his friend Hermione would say. Kind, very studious and always relying on books. That's Hermione: alert the headmaster and while you wait, grab a book and look for a solution.

Harry thought for a moment what Hermione potentially might say. "Would that book really help?" thought Harry. "I mean, how many people ever had a scar they got by surviving the killing curse? As far as he knew, none, besides him."

And contact the headmaster? Harry had no idea where the headmaster might be during the holidays. Harry chuckled at the idea the old wizard with long white beard rubbing a suntan lotion on his body while relaxing in some warm beach. Or maybe he was somewhere cold, skiing. As picture of Dumbledore wearing goggle and sliding down a mountain with his beards flying back came to his head, Harry sniggered harder.

But still, Hedwig could probably find Dumbledore. He could just tell Hedwig a letter was for Dumbledore and she would probably able to find him. His other best friend Newt once told him Magical Owls are capable of finding almost anyone without having the location written.

Speaking of Newt, what would he say? Newt would think for a moment. He would put down his suitcase and go inside and come back few minutes later. "Ok Harry, this is a mixture of grounded horn and a herb. Maybe it might ease your pain. Hold on, how about this essence from a this creature?" Newt, an expert on Magical Creatures, would probably go down to his beloved suitcase that also happened to be a sanctuary for Magical creatures would offer Harry various parts of Magical creatures with healing properties. That was Newt, compassionate and try to get use a Magical creature to help him.

And since best friends have been brought up, what about his first best friend Ron? He would probably scrunch up his freckled face and look confused.

"Your scar hurts? Didn't you tell me your scar hurts when You Know Who is near? But that's not possible isn't it? I mean… you would have know about it. Maybe it's something about curse scars that's special. Hear, I'll ask dad about it."

That's his friend Ron. Confused, yet try to think about a way to solve the problem and worried for him. Harry wondered if Mr Weasley would know anything about curse scars. Last time Harry checked, he worked in a Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in the ministry, not a division related to curses. Also, Harry really didn't want the entire Weasley finding out about him being jumpy because of some scar pain.

Ron's sister Ginny would look nervous about it and try to tell him to go to a healer, Mrs Weasley would make a bigger fuss than Hermione and the twin might tease him about losing his mind. The Weasleys were his favorite family in the whole world and ever since Ron brought up the story about Quidditch World Cup at the end of the year, Harry was desperate to visit them. Maybe if he was at Ron's house, he might have been secretly able to discuss about it with Ron without telling anyone else.

Sighing, Harry decided to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore. But what should he write?

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore_

 _Sorry to trouble you in the middle of the holidays but I am sending you this because my scar hurts._

 _Hope you are having a good holiday, Harry Potter_.

That was not only lame, but probably waste of Dumbledore's time. Harry crumpled up the parchment and threw it in the garbage bin.

Harry needed someone he could talk about things like this without making a huge fuss. Some sort of trustable adult who would not make him feel stupid about talking about subject like this, someone who cared deeply about him, and someone who was like a parent. Someone like… Sirius.

"Of course! Why didn't I think about telling Sirius?" thought Harry. Though it was probably the fact that he only found out Sirius was his godfather 3 months ago.

Thought about Sirius made Harry sighed. Sirius had been locked up in Azkaban, even though he was innocent. It was all because of that traitorous rat Pettigrew. He betrayed his parents, murdered innocent people and framed in on Sirius.

2 months ago, Harry was thrilled that he might get to live with his godfather and leave his relatives for good. But sadly, the rat Pettigrew got away and Sirius was now on run. Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione believed Sirius was innocent but the Ministry didn't listen. Only Professor Dumbledore believed them.

But still, even though Sirius was not with him by his side, he did managed to make Harry's summer bit better. For one thing, the Dursleys didn't lock his belongings on a cupboard that used to be his bedroom for first 11 years of his life. They didn't dare to do such thing when they found out Harry's godfather was the so called Mass Murderer. Harry wasn't stupid to tell the Dursleys that Sirius was actually innocent.

Sirius had sent Harry few letters, about how he was currently in South America and had not been caught. He also told him to write a letter immediately if there was any problem. Well, this was definitely a problem.

Harry pulled out a new parchment and his eagle quill. He dipped it on an ink and began to write.

 _Dear Sirius_

 _I'm sending you this because you told me to contact in case of any problems. Well first, things are same as usual. Dudley's diet isn't going so well and Aunt Petunia found him stuffing his face with a donut in his room yesterday. She threatened to cut his allowance off if he continues to do it. He put a hole through his new television. Very stupid of him, though nothing new._

 _Besides that, I'm almost fine. After hearing about you, the Dursleys haven't dared to do anything. They are afraid you might come to them in the middle of the night or something. Did I mention I never told them you are innocent?_

 _Anyway, the reason I'm sending you this letter is because my scar hurts. You see, reason I'm worried about a scar pain was last time it hurt was when Voldemort was near. You don't think he might be near do you? Do you know if some scars hurt year afterwards?_

 _Well, please take care of yourself and Buckbeak. Don't get caught._

 _Harry._

Yep. That was it. Harry was not going to talk about the dream. He didn't want to sound too worried to Sirius. It was probably nothing very important.

Harry looked out and saw that it was morning now. Harry folded up the parchment and started to get dressed for breakfast. He would send the letter after breakfast, probably by then, Hedwig would have came back from the hunt.

A/N: I know it's short but please bare with me. Soon, there will be longer chapters. Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation back to salvation

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

A/N: Shout out to jaeenkil and Raven that flies at night for leaving a review. Reviews are really appreciated!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 3: Invitation back to Salvation

When Harry went down for breakfast, as usual, the Dursleys refused to acknowledge he was there. Uncle Vernon had hidden himself behind the newspaper, though barely, Aunt Petunia was cutting the breakfast grapefruit into a quarter while scowling and Dudley had taken up the entire side of the table while glaring at everyone.

When Aunt Petunia gave Dudley a quarter of a grapefruit, Dudley glowered at her. He had been in very bad mood throughout the summer. Apparently, when his end of year school report came out, his life had taken the most unpleasant turn.

It wasn't because of his abysmal grades. As usual, his parents gave all kinds of excuses about his grades. Aunt Petunia insisted Dudley was a gifted boy whose teacher didn't understand him while Uncle Vernon gruffly said he didn't want some nerdy geek as a son anyway.

It wasn't because of his allegation of bullying others either. Dudley's parents firmly stood their ground by claiming there is no way someone as innocent and sweet as Dudley is a bully.

No, what gave the nasty turn was the comment from the school nurse. The school nurse had carefully written few comments about Dudley that his parents could nothing about. No matter what they said about Dudley being big boned or that his fat were actually just his big organs inside his tiny body, it still did not change the fact that the school outfitters didn't have pant big enough for him.

The school nurse tried point out that Dudley had reached the size and weight roughly equal to that of a young killer whale, or that it was a miracle Dudley hadn't already suffered from a heart attack.

So after many tantrums and screaming matches, the diet plan the school nurse had sent the Dursleys was put on the refrigerator. The plan which did not include any thing remotely similar to Dudley's favorite food like burgers, sugary sweets or chocolate bar but instead had healthy food like fruits and vegetables.

For some reason, Aunt Petunia believed it would make Dudley feel better if they all followed the diet so she insisted that they all ate the same thing Dudley ate.

When Harry received his portion of grapefruit, he saw that it was much smaller than Dudley's. Another one of Aunt Petunia's belief was that showing Dudley he gets more than Harry would make him feel better.

But, Harry didn't complain. His aunt had no idea that there was a loose floor board under Harry's bed or what was under it. She had no idea Harry never was following the diet.

As soon as Harry heard about the diet, he sent Hedwig to his friends for help. What he got was truly amazing. Hermione sent her a whole box full of sugar free snacks (probably because her parents were dentists), Hagrid sent him a homemade rock cake (only thing he didn't touch at all), Newt sent him a strudel (his grandmother Tina's recipe) and Mrs Weasley sent him various pastries and meat pie.

To top it all off, Harry received 5 brilliant birthday cake from Ron, Newt, Hermione, Hagrid and Sirius. He still had plenty of cake left so Harry just quietly ate his breakfast, thinking about the real breakfast he was about to have.

Uncle Vernon put down the newspaper and after staring at his grapefruit he glanced at his wife who glared motioned towards Dudley. Uncle Vernon sighed and was about to eat the grapefruit when the doorbell rang.

Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of the chair and went to the door. Dudley saw this as an opportunity and stole his father's grapefruit.

When Uncle Vernon returned, he looked enraged. "YOU!" he barked at Harry. "Living room, now!"

Wondering what this could be about, Harry followed his uncle. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and faced him. "So." he said angrily.

"So what?" asked Harry in politest voice possible. Angering his Uncle never was a good idea. Though he didn't receive the punishment he used to anymore, it still was very unpleasant to be near enraged Vernon Dursley.

"This." said Uncle Vernon as he waved the letter on Harry's face. "Just arrived. About you."

Harry was confused. A letter for him? Through the postman? Who would do that? Harry took the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley_

 _We haven't properly introduced us to you yet but I'm sure you heard about our family through your nephew._

 _As he probably told you, there is soon going to be a Quidditch world cup on Monday, and my husband Arthur has acquired some tickets through his job at the ministry._

 _I do hope you will allow Harry to see this game since it's an once in a lifetime opportunity. Britain never hosted a Quidditch worldcup before and tickets are very hard to acquire. Of course, if it is ok with you, we would like Harry to spend rest of the holiday at our house._

 _Please ask Harry to send a reply through the normal way, probably since a muggle postman has never delivered to our house._

 _Hoping to see Harry soon_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _P.S I hope I put enough stamps_

When Harry looked at Uncle Vernon, he took out an envelope from his pocket. Harry had to try his very best not to laugh because the entire envelope was covered with stamps except for a very small area where the address had been written.

"This came in. The postman thought it was some sort of a joke and rang the doorbell. He thought it was funny." growled Uncle Vernon.

"Well…. She did put enough stamps." said Harry innocently. But Harry was carefully choosing his words. If things go well, he would not only get to see the world cup of his favorite sport in the world, but also leave the Dursleys for the rest of the summer.

"So, can I go?" asked Harry.

Uncle Vernon's moustache twitched. He was in a deep debate with himself. Letting Harry go would mean he wouldn't have to see Harry for the rest of the summer and the year. But letting Harry go to the Weasleys would mean Harry would be happy, thing he not only hated more than anything but something that has been opposite of his life goal for the last 13 years.

Uncle Vernon looked at the letter again. "Who is this women anyway?"

"You know, you saw her before. She's Ron's mother. You saw her meeting him at the end of the school year few months ago." said Harry.

Uncle Vernon screwed up his face as if he was remembering something very unpleasant. "That dumpy women? One with loads of kids with red hair?"

"You're seriously calling her dumpy, when your own son is more wide then he is tall?" snorted Harry, clearly annoyed that Uncle Vernon just insulted his favorite family in the world.

Uncle Vernon ignored him. "And Quidditch? What is that nonsense?"

"It's a popular sport. One played on broomsticks."

"Alright! I get it!" yelled Uncle Vernon in bit of a panicked voice. He probably couldn't stand the idea of people flying around in broomsticks.

"And normal way? What does this even mean?" Uncle Vernon spat.

"You know, normal way for us wizards. Through owls." Harry replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

That set him off. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO SAY THAT UNNATURALNESS UNDER MY ROOF!" he screamed. "You stand there with Clothes me and Petunia has graciously put on your back-"

"Graciously? Please. Only reason I am wearing this was because you couldn't bother to throw it in a trash can." Harry said coldly.

"I will not be spoken like that!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Why not? You clearly did nothing for me that made me want speak to you respectfully." said Harry.

Uncle Vernon's face was becoming purple with rage and Harry wasn't feeling exactly cheerful either. Many years ago, he would have been afraid of situation like this, but no more.

Then Harry realized something and smirked. "Ok, fine. I can't go is that what you're saying? Well I guess, the I will be on my room. I have a letter I have to finish for my godfather."

Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with horror. "You… You have been writing to him?" he sputtered. Harry almost saw in his eyes rage replaced by fear.

"Yeah I have. If I'm not sending him letters, he would think something's wrong. Come to think about he sent me a letter telling he kidnapped a person or something." lied Harry casually.

Harry could see trickle of sweat going down his uncle's face. He believed Sirius was a mass murderer and if he found out Harry has been mistreated… Vernon shuddered at the idea.

"Fine! Fine. Go to that world cup or whatever. Tell those _Weasleys_ to pick you up." he grumbled. "And tell that _godfather_ of yours that you are going."

Feeling immense joy, Harry left the room through the kitchen where he saw Dudley who had listened to everything. "Breakfast was great! I'm so full, aren't you?" Harry said sweetly. Then, he bolted to his room.

When Harry arrived in his room, he saw Hedwig had arrived and a small owl that was moving around the room like a loose firework was there. Also, a large bat was there with a letter.

The owl dropped a letter on Harry's lap and Harry saw Ron's handwriting.

 _Harry, Dad got the ticket! It's Ireland vs Bulgaria. It's on monday and you can't miss it! OU HAVE TO COME! Mom sent a letter asking if you can stay at my home. I'm not sure how fast muggle post is so I just sent a letter with Pig._

Harry looked up at the mention Pig and assumed it must be the name of that frantic owl.

 _Well, we're coming soon to pick you up. I don't care what those muggles say YOU ARE COMING!_

 _If you're coming, send letter to us with Pig pronto. We even if you don't we'll still come to pick you up at sunday. Hermione's here, Newt has been coming over often and Percy started work at ministry. Don't talk to him about anything related to it. You will probably die of boredom._

 _See you soon, Ron_

"Will you stop moving?" asked Harry in annoyed voice. But the owl was still moving around. Hedwig looked at the owl disapprovingly while the bat remained neutral.

Speaking of bat, Harry went over to the bat and picked up the letter. The letter had Newt's handwriting.

 _Hey Harry! I heard Ron's family is going to the world cup. Good for them! You are going with them right? If you do, I'll be seeing you at the Burrow often!_

 _In case you're wondering, no I'm not going to the Quidditch World cup. You know I've never been a super Quidditch Fan like you or Ron. No, while you guys are at the World cup, I'm going down to my suitcase. Another Occamy just hatched. I'll need plenty of time to bond with that little guy._

 _Well see you soon at the Burrow!_

 _Newt_

 _P.S This is Wayne. He's a beauty isn't he?_

Harry grinned. He quickly scribbled a reply to his friends and attached it to Wayne and with difficulty, Pig and sent them off.

Harry turned to Hedwig. "Hey girl. Fancy a long flight?" Hedwig hooted.

Harry quickly scribbled _If you want to contact me, send letter to Ron's home. That's where I'm staying. His dad got a ticket for the Quidditch World cup._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig and told her "Take this to Sirius please. When you're done, come to the Burrow."

Hedwig took off and Harry watched her go and grinned. He sat down and started to eat the remaining birthday cake.

"I'm going to my favorite place in the world, with my favorite people in the world." Harry happily thought. Nothing could distract him now. Not even Voldemort.

(A/N I was originally going to cut off here but decided to continue. That way we'll see things go quicker)

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

When sunday arrived, Harry packed all of his belongings from broomstick his godfather gave to enchanted map of Hogwarts.

The atmosphere in the house was tense. The Dursleys were worried about a wizard showing up in their house.

"They better dress properly." Uncle Vernon growled. "I've seen what those people wear. I don't even want to think about what the neighbors would think if they saw that."

Harry wanted to retort that not everyone in the neighborhood was like Aunt Petunia and probably had better things to do then care about what other's wear but he was too worried about how rude the Dursleys would treat the Weasleys.

No one said anything all day. Aunt Petunia looked as if someone forced fed her dozen lemons, while Uncle Vernon put on his best suit to look intimidating. Dudley was looking especially nervous, because last time Dudley had a run in with a grown wizard, he ended up with a pigtail on his butt. His parents apparently had to pay a huge money to have it removed.

Harry just stayed mostly in his room, getting rather annoyed at the Dursleys who looked as if they were waiting on a death sentance.

It was soon 5'o clock so Harry went down with his belongings. His relatives were in the living room, pretending to do something.

"They're late!" growled Uncle Vernon.

"Maybe traffic jam?" offered Harry.

"Well, this just shows what kind of people they really are. Their kind probably doesn't even care about punctua- AAARGH!" Uncle Vernon suddenly screamed.

Dudley looked terrified and hid behind the chair while Uncle Vernon looked shocked. From the Dursley's boarded up fireplace, loud banging was coming.

"Ouch! No, Fred go back! George, you too. Ouch! Why did they board up their fireplace?" Harry heard Mr Weasley mutter.

"What the bloody hell is this!" screamed Uncle Vernon.

"Oh no." Harry groaned. "They tried to transport through the fireplace."

"A what?"

"Fire place. You travel through fire in the fireplaces." said Harry. Then he walked over to the fireplace. "Mr Weasley? Mr Weasley can you hear me?"

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me. You won't be able to go through here. They blocked out the fireplace."

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"Well, you see this is an electric fire." said Harry.

"Electric? Like with plug? Tell me, so does the plug goes on-" said Mr Weasley excitedly.

"Dad, now's not the time." said Ron's voice. "Anyway, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. We actually wanted to come to a boarded fireplace. Of course something is wrong!" said either Fred or George.

"Boys, don't fight. Alright, step back." said Mr Weasley.

Harry quickly went to the sofa but Uncle Vernon went closer.

"Just what the bloody he-" said Uncle Vernon but he was interrupted by a large bang. The board on the fireplace had been blown apart. Aunt Petunia screamed loudly and went behind Uncle Vernon.

From the fireplace, Mr Weasley, Fred, George and Ron came out.

Mr Weasley straightened out his robe and looked around. "Ah! You must be Harry's aunt and uncle! Sorry about the mess. I didn't expect it to be boarded like this. Don't worry. I'm sure little Reparo would do a trick before I leave." said Mr Weasley.

The Dursleys said nothing and just gaped at Mr Weasley.

"So Harry, ready to go?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Yes Mr Weasley." said Harry.

"Good! Fred, George? Take his bag."

"With pleasure." grinned Fred. As he and George walked over to get Harry's trunk, they gave a evil smile at Dudley, who squeaked and hid behind the coffee table.

"You must be Dudley!" said Mr Weasley cheerfully, oblivious to Dudley's terror. "How's your summer been?" But Dudley didn't answer. He was still staring at Mr Weasley while clutching onto his butt.

"Well, we better get going." said Mr Weasley. He lit up the fireplace with his wand.

"Alright, you first Fred."

"Of course. Oops, me and my slippery fingers." said Fred as various toffees came rolling out of his pocket. Fred grabbed them and stuffed them back to his pocket. He waved at the Dursleys and yelled the Burrow! And he disappeared through green flames.

"Alright, George off you go."

George turned and gave Dudley an evil smile. He too, yelled the Burrow and disappeared.

"Ron, you're next."

"Well, see you around." said Ron to the Dursleys as he went home through the Fire place. Now, only Harry and Mr Weasley remained.

"Well, good bye then." said Harry. The Dursleys said nothing.

"Harry said good bye, didn't you hear him?" asked Mr Weasley.

"It's alright. I don't care anyway." said Harry but Mr Weasley wasn't listening.

"Your nephew just said goodbye, and you won't be seeing him for a year. Aren't you going to say goodbye?" said Mr Weasley with slight indignation.

Uncle Vernon probably would not have said anything but he saw that Mr Weasley still had his wand on his hand so he muttered "Good bye."

Suddenly, Aunt Petunia started to scream.

Harry turned around and saw that Dudley was kneeling besides the coffee table and gagging something purple and slimy that was about a foot long. Harry realized that _thing_ was his tongue.

Aunt Petunia rushed over and grabbed his tongue and yanked it. Obviously, Dudley started to scream and tried to push her away. Uncle Vernon was standing besides them, screaming and waving his arm around.

"Not to worry! I can fix that!" said Mr Weasley as he pointed his wand at Dudley. Aunt Petunia screamed and shielded herself against Dudley.

"No really, it's just a simple engorgement charm. My son Fred is bit of a prankster and he likes-"

Uncle Vernon lost control and threw a figurine on a shelf at Mr Weasley's head.

"Now really! I was just trying to help!" yelled Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley turned to Harry. "Harry, go! I'll take care of here."

Harry was very tempted to stay around and watch. Aunt Petunia was screaming and still pulling Dudley's tongue and Dudley's tongue was still growing. When Harry saw Uncle Vernon had picked up another figurine, Harry decided it wasn't safe to stick around. He quickly yelled the Burrow and he was transported through the green flames.

A/N: Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	4. Chapter 4: The Burrow Again

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 4: The Burrow again

Harry spun faster and faster, until he landed on the familiar Burrow kitchen. He stood up and saw Fred eagerly looking at him.

"Well? Did he eat it?" he asked.

"Yep! What was that thing you gave him?" asked Harry, still smirking at what happened to Dudley.

"Ton Tongue Toffee." George said proudly. "It's an invention of ours. We were looking for a test subject all summer and what do you know? We found a perfect one!"

Everyone at the kitchen began to laugh. Harry saw that there were two other people he never seen before, and instantly realized they were two eldest Weasleys, Bill and Charlie.

"Hey Harry. Charlie Weasley." said the burly boy who had various scratches and blisters in his arms and hands, probably injuries he got from dragons he worked with.

"And Bill Weasley." said the other boy, who Harry heard worked for Gringotts. Harry assumed since he had been a Head Boy during his year at Hogwarts, he must be like older version of Percy. But Bill was anything but that. He had a very bizarre sense of fashion. His hair was tied to a pony tail and he had a fang shaped earring. Overall, he looked… cool.

Then, a popping noise was heard and Mr Weasley appeared and he looked livid.

"Do you think that was funny Fred?" Mr Weasley shouted. "What did you give to that boy?"

Fred pretended to look offended. " _Me_? Give? I would never do such thin! I merely just dropped it… And he just happened to have picked it up and ate it."

"Don't give me that! I know you purposely dropped it! You knew that boy wouldn't resist sweets!" Mr Weasley roared.

"Say, how long did his tongue grow?" asked George eagerly.

"It was nearly 5 ft long, when I finally managed to convince the boys parents to let me shrink it!"

Everyone except Mr Weasley began to laugh.

"This isn't funny! This seriously undermines the wizard muggle relationship! This is exactly what I tried to campaign against for half of my life! To think my own sons would do it-"

"Hey, we didn't do it cause he was a muggle. We did it because he was a fat bullying git. Am I right Harry?" said George.

"He sure is." said Harry.

"That's not the point! I swear, you just wait till I tell your mother about-"

"Tell me what Arthur?" said a voice from behind. Mrs Weasley appeared in the kitchen, looking at them with suspicious eyes.

"Oh, hello Harry dear." she said smiling at Harry. Then she turned to Mr Weasley. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh… Well you know… Nothing too important." said Mr Weasley, probably not wanting to tell Mrs Weasley about what Fred and George did.

Then from the stairs, three people came down.

First, Newt Scamander, his other male best friend and a Magical Creatures prodigy, came down, carrying his beloved suitcase. Suitcase that Newt secretly held all kinds of magical creatures.

Then, Hermione Granger, girl with bushy hair, rather large front teeth and one of the most brilliant mind Harry ever knew, came down.

Finally, small red haired girl Ginny Weasley came down. The girl Harry rescued from the Chamber of Secrets and blushed whenever she saw Harry. However, this time, Ginny wasn't blushing when she saw Harry. When she saw Harry, she looked him in the eyes, smiled brightly and greeted Harry. "Hi Harry!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi to you to Ginny. How's summer?" asked Harry.

"Oh you know, super excited for that Quidditch World cup." Ginny said with smile.

"Now, Arthur. Why don't we try this again. What were you going to tell me?" Mrs Weasley said dangerously.

"Oh nothing major dear. Just Fred and George-"

"This better not have anything to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." said Mrs Weasley.

Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Let's go upstairs. Ron, you should show where Harry is sleeping."

"Yeah. Ok." said Ron.

Harry, Ron, Newt, Hermione and Ginny made there way out of the kitchen. As they started to climb the stairs, Harry asked "What's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

Ron laughed, Newt smirked, Ginny giggled but Hermione looked stern.

"It's Fred and George's dream. You see, mom found bunch price list they made for their invention." said Ron.

"They made some pretty amazing joke products. Ton tongue toffee, fake wand that's to name a few." said Ginny.

"Mom was mad. She burned up the list and told them they were never allowed to sell them. She was already pretty mad at them for getting not enough O.W.L." said Ron.

"I heard they want to start a joke shop while Mrs Weasley want them to work for the Ministry like Mr Weasley and Percy, but to be honest, I see them as owner of a joke shop, but not as a Ministry Officials." said Newt.

"Can you people keep it down?" said an annoyed voice. A door from the corridor opened and Percy came out, looking very irritated.

"Hi Percy." said Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry." said Percy. "I was wondering what all the racket was about. I'm trying to finish a report but I can't concentrate with all the thundering going around."

"We were not thundering around. And excuse us for disrupting your so important ministry work your highness." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"So, you got a job at Ministry?" asked Harry.

"Sure did!" Percy said pompously. "I work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Right now, I'm writing a report about standardizing cauldron thickness. I mean, there are cauldrons that are too thin. Leakage percentage went up by-"

"Wow. I can just imagine. News flash! Cauldron leakage! Sure, that will be in front of the Daily Prophet." said Ron.

Percy huffed and closed the door.

Ron lead his friends and sister to his room. It was still orange as ever, the Chudley cannon color (9th in league). The room looked pretty much the same, except in the spot where Ron's rat Scabbers used to be, a tiny owl that delivered Harry's letter was jumping up and down madly.

"Stop it Pig." grumbled Ron. "Harry, you're sleeping here with me and the twin. Bill and Charlie are using there room."

"Why is it called Pig?" asked Harry.

"It's not Pig. His name is Pigwidgeon." said Ginny.

"Ginny named him. She thinks it's sweet." said Ron. "I tried to change it but now that nutter won't respond to anything else. I have to keep him locked because he's annoying Errol and Hermes. Frankly, it's annoying the hell out of us as well."

"Ron, that's a Scops owl. They are naturally active. Keeping the poor thing locked like this isn't doing much to help." said Newt who had reached into Pig's cage and began to stroke its feather.

"Yeah, then it hoot so loudly, it drives us nuts." grumbled Ron.

"Anyway, Percy got a job at Ministry right? He seems to be enjoying it." said Harry.

"Enjoy? Try obsessed." Ron said darkly. "I swear, if I hear him talk about his boss _Mr Crouch_ again, I'm going to lose my minds. Mr Crouch this, Mr Crouch that. I mean, I'm wondering when they are going to announce their engagement."

"It's that bad?" asked Harry.

"Bad? You know, before you came here, I visited the Burrow couple of times and everytime I see Percy, he starts to give me a crash course on life of Mr Crouch." said Newt.

"So, how was your summer Harry? Did our foods help?" asked Hermione with a grin.

"Very, Newt? Remind me to thank your grandmother for that strudel when I see her." said Harry.

"No problem. She said it's not much of a work. She likes to make them now that she's retired and all." said Newt.

"And Ron? Remind me to thank your mom for that pie and pastry." said Harry.

"Sure, but you know, Ginny made one of the pastries mom sent you. You can thank her now." said Ron.

"Really?" Harry turned to Ginny. "Thanks Ginny. That was delicious."

"No problem. Glad you enjoyed it." said Ginny beaming.

"Say Harry, have you received letter from…" trailed off Hermione. She obviously meant Sirius. Ron, Newt and Hermione have helped Harry rescue his godfather from a terrible fate and they were just as concerned about his safety as Harry was.

Hermione didn't use Sirius's name because Ginny was there and only people beside them who knew about Sirius's innocence was Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin, their last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. To the rest of the world, Sirius was still a psychotic maniac who murdered innocent muggles.

Ginny looked curious at who they were talking about so Hermione stood up "Why don't we go down? I think they stopped arguing."

"Good idea. Let's go help mom with dinner." said Ron.

They all went down and saw Mrs Weasley no longer shouting but still looked like she was in a bad mood.

"We're eating out in the garden." said Mrs Weasley when Harry and his friends came down. "There isn't enough room for all of us to eat in here. Girls? Take the plates. Boys, you can lay the cutleries."

As he went over to pick up the cutleries, Harry could hear Mrs Weasley mumble "Those two. Don't know what's wrong with them. It's not as if they are dumb. They are far from being that. If they carry on like this, they won't get a decent job at the ministry."

Mrs Weasley handed the cutleries to Harry, Newt and Ron and sighed. "I just don't understand where we went wrong… It's been yea-WHA? FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs Weasley yelled. Just a moment ago, she was holding her wand. Now, she was holding a rubber pig that made grunting noise when pressed. "How many times do I have to tell you to not have it lying around?"

"Come on." said Ron as he pulled Harry. "It might get noisy here."

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Harry went out and suddenly heard a loud crashing noise. Harry went to the garden saw that Bill and Charlie had their wand in their hand, and had charmed two old tables to smash against each other.

Fred was cheering for Charlie while George was cheering for Bill, Ginny was laughing, Hermione was near the edge debating on whether to be amused or anxious. Newt was the only one not looking at the flying tables. He had kneeled down and was observing the Garden Gnomes with immense interest in his eyes.

The whole flying table fiasco had to come to end when Percy poked his head out the window. "Will you keep it down?" he yelled.

"Sorry Perce! How's Cauldron thickness report going?" said Bill, while others sniggered.

"Very badly. Thanks to you." said Percy then he slammed the window shut.

By 7, tables have all been set and everyone had sat down to eat Mrs Weasley wonderful cooking.

9 Weasley, Harry, Newt and Hermione had all enjoyed the scrumptious meal while chatting to each other.

Percy was talking to his father about Cauldron thickness, while praising Mr Crouch over and over.

"I mean just look! He managed to get the World Cup to be hosted here! Sure, Ludo did some work but still, if it wasn't for Mr Crouch, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Ludo… You mean Ludo Bagman right? He's a decent fellow. He got us the ticket for the world cup you know." said Mr Weasley.

"Oh sure, Bagman is alright. But compared to Mr Crouch? He's nothing! I mean, what was her name? Bertha Jorkins. She's an employee in Bagman's department. She went to Albania for holiday and never came back! Do you think Mr Crouch would do nothing if one of his employees go missing?"

"Speaking of Bertha, she did go missing. The ministry is still trying to find her, but still no luck." said Mr Weasley sadly. "I asked Ludo about it, but he didn't seem so concerned. He said it's not first time Bertha got lost."

"Yeah, I heard. She's hopeless. I mean, she's been shunted by most departments, she's much more trouble than she's worth." said Percy dismissively. "Mr Crouch seemed interested in the case and wanted to investigate, but he's got enough on his plate with Quidditch World cup. Of course, not to mention the _other important event_."

Percy looked at where the Twin, Harry, Ron, Newt, Hermione and Ginny were sitting. "The _top secret even_ t remember?"

"He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is. I wonder what it could be?" Ron said sarcastically. "Mr Crouch fan club convention?"

Newt was talking to Charlie about dragons. They were happily discussing about various dragons and care methods. Judging by Charlie's reaction, Newt must have gave Charlie couple of personal tips.

Hermione was talking Bill about various runes of Egypt while the Twins were their usual self, talking together and plotting something secretive.

Harry was sitting next to Ginny and started to chat about various subjects. Harry found that now that she no longer blushed and looked down whenever he was near her, she was quite fun to be around. She had a wicked sense of humor and was able to discuss Harry's interest enthusiastically.

Then, Charlie and the Twin began to talk about the World cup.

"Ireland is going to win. Period." said Charlie.

"Really? Bulgaria's got Krum you know." said Fred.

"Sure they have Krum. But that's all they have to offer. Ireland is more balanced." said Charlie.

Harry and Ginny eagerly listened to their debate. Since Harry had been isolated from Wizarding world due to his stay at the Privet Drive, Harry had no idea what some of the things they were discussing about.

Ginny must have sensed Harry's confusion because she began to explain about what they were saying. Harry was surprised to know Ginny had her fair share of Quidditch Knowledge.

Soon, dinner was over and after desserts were served, Harry lied on the grass, feeling relaxed and well fed.

Harry felt Ron, Hermione and Newt sitting next to him. Ron looked around to see if any of his family members were around. "So, you heard from Sirius?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded. "He sounds ok. I wrote to him yesterday. Maybe he might right to me when I'm here."

"Would you look at the time?" said Mrs Weasley. "All of you, go to bed. You'll be up in crack of the dawn to get to World Cup. I'll be going Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies while you guys are out. You don't know how long that match could go. Last time I heard it went for couple of days!"

"Well, I better get going." said Newt as he stood up and picked up his suitcase. "Have fun at the World cup."

"Bye Newt." said Harry, Ron and Hermione as Newt started to walk home.

"Thanks for the wonderful meal Mrs Weasley." said Newt.

"Oh it was nothing dear. You are welcomed here anytime." said Mrs Weasley as she escorted Newt out.

Harry went up to the room and lied down on his bed. He tried his best to sleep, but he couldn't. Harry was so excited about getting see a real professional Quidditch match. Tomorrow, thought Harry, is going to be a day that will be hard to forget.

A/N: Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	5. Chapter 5: Going to the World Cup

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 5: Going to the world cup

True to what she said, Mrs Weasley woke everyone up early in the morning. When she woke up everyone up, it was still dark outside.

Harry went down feeling very drowsy. He saw that he was not the only one like that. Hermione and Ginny's hair looked more wild, Fred and George were leaning against each other, barely able to get themselves changed.

Only people who were really awake was Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley was making breakfast while Mr Weasley was checking the tickets. He was dressed in muggle clothings, consisted of golfing sweater, old jean and a leather belt.

"We are supposed to go dressed like muggles. What do you think Harry? Is everyone dressed like a muggle?" asked Mr Weasley.

"You look great Mr Weasley. Everyone is dressed like muggle." replied Harry.

"Well, it looks like everyone is ready." said Mr Weasley.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" mumbled Ginny, still looking very sleepy.

"We've got a bit of walk." said Mr Weasley.

"Wait a minute. Where's Bill, Charlie and Percy?" asked Fred.

"They are going to apparate. They can have bit more lie in."

"Wait, are we walking to the world cup?" asked Harry.

"Oh no. The walk is short. It's just that with a big event like this, it's hard for many wizards gather to the same location without drawing attention. No, we are taking a portkey."

Harry was about to ask what Portkey was but he was interrupted by Mrs Weasley, who started yelling at Fred and George who were trying to sneak Ton tongue toffees out.

Mrs Weasley started to use the summoning charm all over the house and more and more ton tongue toffees began to appear. "I told you to get rid of these!" she shouted.

"No way! We spent 6 month developing those!" protested George.

"Well I 6 month well spent! No wonder you got that many O.W.L!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

In short, by the time everyone left the Burrow, the atmosphere was very tense.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

"So, Mr Weasley? What's a portkey?" asked Harry.

"Portkey, Harry, is an object used to transport wizards from one place to another. It's usually used for wizards who can't apparate. You get any kind of object, preferably one that Muggles won't go around picking up, and you put a spell on it to make it transport you to the desired destination."

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione began climbing the steep hill. When they arrived on the top Mr Weasley said they needed to find the portkey.

"Arthur!" said a voice from other side. "Over here! My son found it!"

"Amos!" said Mr Weasley as he approached the tall wizard, who was holding a mouldy old boot.

"Everyone, this is Amos Diggory. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures. I assume you met his son Cedric?" asked Mr Weasley.

Cedric Diggory was the handsome Hufflepuff seeker, and the first person to defeat Harry at a Quidditch Match.

"Hi everyone." said Cedric. Everyone greeted him back and Harry shook his hand.

"So Arthur, are these all yours?" asked Mr Diggory.

"No, just the red heads. Other two are friends of my son. This is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter."

"Merlin! Did you say Harry Potter?" said Mr Diggory.

"Err… yes." Even though Harry was used to people looking at him curiously whenever they saw him or people staring at his forehead, it still made Harry very uncomfortable.

"Cedric talked about you. He told me about match last year. I'm still amazed, Cedric beat Harry! I still think it's amazing!" said Mr Diggory excitedly.

"So do I." Harry said offering a small smile. Fred and George were scowling at the mention of their last defeat while Cedric looked embarrassed.

"Dad, I told you. He fall of his broom and it was an accident as well."

"Yeah, but still! You didn't fall off! Alway modest aren't you? Such a gentlemen. And since you didn't fall off the broom, it shows who is a better flier!"

"Alright Amos. I still the portkey is about to activate any time soon." said Mr Weasley. "Alright Harry? Hermione? Put your finger onto the boot."

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Mr Diggory. They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop.

Then, Harry felt as if he was being swooped by something. He felt his feet leaving the ground. It felt like speeding foreword in a howling wind and suddenly, Harry's feet slammed on the ground and Ron fell on him. Harry looked around and saw that everyone besides Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric was all on the ground.

They all got up and started to walk. Mr Weasley told them they were walking to the camping site. They soon departed with the Diggorys and approached a small cottage next to a fence. Behind the fence, Harry could make out hundreds of tents.

There was a person standing there, and judging by the way he was dressed, he was the only muggle in this area.

"Morning! We have a tent booked under Weasley." said Mr Weasley.

The man began go through the list. "Weasley… Weasley… Ah yes. Your space is up by the wood. That will be 25."

"25? Oh you mean the payment. Ok… Umm Harry? Little help? So this is 5? 10? Ok. So I give him this and this and it will be enough? Ok." said Mr Weasley.

The man looked at Mr Weasley suspiciously but took the money. "Here's the map for the campsite. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." said Mr Weasley and they all walked to the gate to the campsite. They were greeted by tired looking ministry worker.

"Hey Arthur." greeted the wizard.

"Hi. What brings you here?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Keeping an eye on that muggle. Blimey! You have no idea how much time I had to modify his memory. I mean, with Ludo strutting around saying things like Quaffle? It really doesn't help. I just wish this is all over soon." mumbled the Wizard.

"Yeah well, Ludo alway have been bit laxed with security. Well, good luck with your job." said Mr Weasley sympathetically.

The wizard nodded and let them pass and as Harry walked in, he saw many different tents. Some were just ordinary tents, some looked huge and resembled a palace, while some had chimney sticking out.

Soon, they found a sign that said Weezly. "Alright!" Mr Weasley said brightly. "We have to put up the tent. And no magic! It shouldn't be too difficult. Muggles do it all the time right?"

Harry had never been to a camping trip before because the Dursleys always left him at Mrs Figgs house. But still, he and Hermione managed to figure out where each pole and pegs went. With some difficulties, they managed to put up two rather shabby looking tent.

Harry and Hermione wondered how everyone was going to fit inside that tent. With Bill, Charlie and Percy arriving later, Harry wondered how 10 people would fit in that small tent.

But once they went inside the tent, Harry realized more than 10 people could probably fit in. It looked like a small house that strongly reminded him of Mrs Figgs house.

"Alright, everyone put down your luggage. Harry and Hermione? Could you go and fetch us some water? Rest of you, gather woods for the fire." said Mr Weasley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione began to slowly walk across the campsites. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. It was only just dawning on Harry how many witches and wizards there must be in the world; he had never really thought much about those in other countries.

From toddlers who sneaked out there parent's wand to elderly wizards who were dressed in a muggle swimsuit over a bathing gown, there were all kinds of people there.

Harry and his friends ranned into various people from school. They met Seamus and Dean, who were obviously supporting Irish team, Ernie McMillan, Oliver Wood and Cho Chang.

Harry saw that there was a picture of the same person around everyone. "Who do you reckon this is?" asked Harry.

"You don't know? Harry it's Krum!" gasped Ron.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Viktor Krum! The Bulgarian seeker! He's like 18 but he plays for the professional team! You just wait and see tonight. He is brilliant!" said Ron.

"I don't know. He looks kind of grumpy." said Hermione.

"Who cares? He' brilliant I tell you!" said Ron.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

When Harry and his friends returned with the water, they saw Mr Weasley trying to light a matchstick. Hermione managed to help him when he lit and dropped like 5 matches.

Soon, with the fire ready they started to cook lunch and Bill, Charlie and Percy apparated.

They were about halfway through their lunch when Mr Weasley stood up and greeted a smiling man who was wearing a yellow Quidditch robe.

"Ludo! How are you doing?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Brilliant! With this fine weather, there is hardly anything for me to do! The match is going to be perfect!" said Ludo.

"Oh everyone? This is Ludo Bagman I've been telling you about. Ludo? This is my children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. These two are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Bagman did a double take when he heard Harry's name and his eyes flicked to Harry's forehead.

"So, Arthur, fancy a wager? I already have people betting." said Bagman smiling.

"Umm… Ok. Galleon on Ireland wins?" said Mr Weasley.

"Only a galleon?" said Bagman sounding disappointed. "Oh well. Galleon on Ireland victory. Anyone else?"

"Ludo, these kids are too young to gamble. Molly will have my hide if she finds out about them gambling." said Mr Weasley.

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch

"Add a fake wand to that." said George.

"Oh please. Who would want that garbage?" said Percy.

Bagman took the fake wand and waved it around. When it turned into a rubber chicken, he gave out a loud laugh.

"Ingenious! I'll give 5 galleon for this!" said Bagman. Percy looked stunned at this.

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting… That's all your savings… Your mother-"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman. "They're old enough to know what they want! So, Ireland wins but Krum gets the snitch? I don't think so! So add five galleons to what you bet…"

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away carefully.

Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley. "Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian counterpart is telling me something but thing is, I have no idea what he's saying. Old Barty might be a help. Heard he speaks 150 languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly looking very excited. "He doesn't speak 150 language, he speaks 200! He even speaks Mermish and Troll language!"

"You don't need to know troll language. Just point at something and grunt." said Fred. Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look.

"Guess that's why Crabbe and Goyle never understand what's going around. No one is speaking there language!" sniggered Ron. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's joke.

"Ah! Barty!" called Bagman.

Barty Crouch appeared nearby. He was an elderly man, in a crisp suit and well clipped hair and moustache. Harry's first impression was that if no one told him, Uncle Vernon would never found out he was a wizard. He looked like a old retired bank manager.

"Fancy a drink Barty?" asked Bagman.

"No thank you. Where have you been? Your Bulgarian counterpart is asking you to add more seats on the top box." said Mr Crouch.

"Mr Crouch!" Percy said breathlessly. "Care for a cup of tea?"

"What? Oh yes please Weatherby." said Mr Crouch.

Fred and George sniggered while Percy went bit pink.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman.

"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no joke."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr. Weasley.

Ludo Bagman looked shocked. "Glad! I haven't had this much fun for ages? Also, we have something to look for. Am I right Barty?

Mr. Crouch narrowed his eyes. "We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details-"

"Oh details!" said Bagman. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts-"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and stood up with Bagman.

"See you all later!" Bagman said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me- the commentator!"

He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Weasley, smiling.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Whatever you say Weatherby," said Fred.

As the afternoon went on, the excitement went up. As darkness spread on the sky, salesmen began to appear, selling all kinds of Irish and Bulgarian merchandise.

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron told Harry as they and Hermione strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. Ron purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette and he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum.

"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars," said the salesman eagerly. "You can replay action… slow everything down… and they flash up a play by play breakdown if you need it. 10 galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.

"Three pairs," said Harry.

"No don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Harry, who had inherited a small fortune from his parents, had much more money than he did.

"Don't even think about getting anything for christmas for a long time." Harry told him, thrusting Omnioculars into his and Hermione's hands.

"Fair enough," said Ron, grinning.

"Oooh, thanks, Harry," said Hermione.

Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, Ginny and Mr. Weasley all had purchase some kind of Irish souvenir while the twins bought nothing as they had given Bagman all their gold.

And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"The match is going to start soon. Come on!" said Mr Weasley excitedly.

A/N: Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	6. Chapter 6: World cup and the Mark

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

A/N: Sorry for a bit of a late update. I've been busy. I know I'm lousy at describing Quidditch matches so I apologize for that. I promise, the next update will be much faster to make up for this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 6: World cup and the Mark

Harry and his friends all followed Mr Weasley. The atmosphere of the stadium was full of excitement, and Harry couldn't stop grinning.

When Mr Weasley handed in his ticket to the ministry official, he was directed to the prime seat in the top box. Harry and his friends climbed the stairs and grinned even more widely when their seat was highest point in the stadium right between the goal posts.

Harry was looking around with an awe. There were thousands of people in the lower box, the field was nice and smooth and green. Harry looked around in the box he was sitting to see who else was there. Besides him and the Weasley and Hermione, it was empty except for a small creature that resembled…

"Dobby?" said Harry.

The small house elf looked up and stared at Harry with its enormous eyes. Looking closely, while it was a house elf, it looked much different from Dobby.

"Did sir call me Dobby?" said the house elf in high squeaky voice that indicated that this house elf was female.

Ron and Hermione looked back at the mention of Dobby.

"Oh sorry, I was mistaking you for someone I knew." apologized Harry.

"But sir! I knows Dobby!" squeaked the house elf.

"You do?" asked Harry.

"Yes sir. I am Winky sir. Winky the house elf. It's an honor meeting you! Dobby talks of you all the time about sir being an amazing wizard!" said Winky.

"Oh… Umm... thanks…" said Harry who always hated his fame being noticed. "Say, how's Dobby these days?"

Winky drooped her ears. "Ah, not well sir. Freedom is going to his head. He can't get another job sir."

"Why?" asked Harry.

Winky lowered her voice and quietly said "He's wanting pay for his work!" then Winky shuddered as if she just thought of something unpleasant.

"He wants to be paid? What's wrong with that?" frowned Harry.

Winky looked shocked. "House elf is not paid sir! It's disgraceful! Winky tried to tell Dobby to find a nice family to settle, but Dobby refuses to listen!"

"Well, it's time he takes some time off to relax. I mean, what's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"No! No sir! House elf should only think about serving his or her master! Not relax!" cried Winky. "House elf should always obey the master! Master ordered Winky to stay in the high box and save him a seat, even though I does not like high box. But master tells Winky to do it, Winky would do it Harry Potter sir. Winky is a good elf!" Winky said firmly and sat down on the box.

"Geesh, and I thought Dobby was the only nutter." murmured Ron.

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking around the stadium with her omniocular.

"Guys! It says, each team will soon display their mascots!" said Hermione.

"Mascot?" said Harry.

"Yes Mascot. Each team has a creature from their native land and put on a bit of a show. Always worth watching." said Mr Weasley.

Soon, the minister of magic came to the box, causing Percy to bow very lowly while the minister greeted Harry.

"Fancy seeing you here Harry!" said the minister. "This gentlemen next to me is the Bulgarian minister of magic. He doesn't speak word of english and is driving me mad! Wish Barty was here. Ah! Lucius!"

To Harry and his friends great displeasure, Mr Malfoy, his son Draco and women who was probably Mrs Malfoy came. They were all scowled when they saw Harry and the Weasleys.

"Fudge." greeted Mr Malfoy. "This is my wife Narcissa. And this my son, Draco."

"Splendid to meet you all!" said the minister. "Of course, you know Arthur Weasley here right?"

It was a tense moment. The two men never got along and the last time they met, they had a fight in at the book shop.

"Indeed." said Mr Malfoy. "So, tell me Arthur. How much of your possession did you sell to get the ticket? I doubt even your entire house is worth to get the ticket."

Fudge who wasn't listening began to lay out all kinds of compliments about Mr Malfoy. "Lucius here has just made a healthy donation to St Mungo's and I invited him as a special guest!"

"How charming." said Mr Weasley in a forced smile.

Mr Malfoy looked at the Weasley kids with disgust and looked at Hermione with even more disgust. Hermione didn't flinch and stared back at him with determination.

Harry almost sniggered. Pure blood supremacist like the Malfoys always believed muggles were inferior beings and the fact that Hermione didn't seem to fear him or the fact that she beat his son with higher marks in all the subject must have made him very angry.

Mr Malfoy sneered and just went up to his seat. Draco looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione with contempt and followed his father.

At that moment, Ludo Bagman barged in. "Alright, everyone ready? We will start now!"

Bagman waved his wand and yelled _sonorus_ , and began to speak loudly. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to 422nd Quidditch world cup!"

The crowd cheered loudly and so did Harry and the Weasleys. "Now before the match begins, let me introduce you to the Bulgarian team mascot- Veela!"

Harry was about to ask what veela was when all the male Weasley leaned foreword in their seats and stared down at the stadium.

Harry looked down and hundreds of veelas came. Harry thought they looked like extremely beautiful women, except they didn't really feel as if they were humans.

Soon, the Veelas started to dance and Harry's mind felt rather odd. It felt rather calm, and felt like he wanted to watch the veelas dance forever.

The Weasley boys jumped out of the seats and stared at the Veela. They were acting as if they were trying to impress the veelas. Fred and George were trying to jump out of the box, Charlie was showing off his arm while Bill just grinned widely at the veelas. Ron was frozen and looked as if he wanted to go down and be as close as he could be to the veelas.

Harry saw to his sides and saw that Mr Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were still sitting down. Although Mr Weasley was squirming in his seat, Hermione and Ginny looked as if nothing happened.

Harry felt odd. While he did find the Veelas to be beautiful and felt remarkably happy seeing the Veelas, he didn't really have too much of an urge to act like the way Weasley boys were acting. Harry turned and saw Ginny, who was rolling her eyes at her brothers. Harry then felt even less urge to impress the veelas.

Soon, the Veelas left the stadium, much to the crowd's displeasure. "And now, the Irish team's mascot- Leprechauns!"

Then, a large green and gold comets came swooshing by. It splitted into two, and headed for each goal post. Then, a rainbow came between them and suddenly, what looked like a golden rain began to fall. It was rain of gold coin.

"Alright!" yelled Ron as he began to grab fistful of gold. Harry saw that next to the comets that created the rainbow, small men in green clothing was standing next to it. Leprechauns, Harry presumed.

"Here Harry." said Ron as he shoved fistful of gold at Harry. "That's for the omnioculars! We're even now!"

Just like Veelas, Leprechauns soon disappeared as well. Bagman stood up again and started to talk. "Now ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the Bulgarian national team! Dimitrov, Ivanova, Zograf, Leviski, Vulchanov and last but certainly not least, KRUM!"

The crowd exploded into cheers while Ron looked extremely hyped. "Harry! That's Krum!" said Ron as he jumped up and down.

Harry looked at Krum. He looked just like hiself on the merchandise. It was very hard to believe he was only 18.

"And now, the Irish national team! Connonlly, Ryan, Troy, Mullet, Moran, Quigley and Lynch!"

The stadium once again erupted into cheers.

"And the match starts…. Now!" yelled Bagman and the Quaffle was thrown into the air.

It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. Ireland was currently in the possession of the Quaffle and the players were playing so fast and efficiently, that Bagman only had time to say their name.

Soon, Ireland scored, giving the score of 10 to 0, in favor of Ireland.

Harry watched the game with great excitement. It was clear that Ireland had superior chasers compared to Bulgaria. They had great team works, throwing the Quaffle back and foreword to each other and before Harry knew it, the score was 30 to 0.

Harry was looking around with his omnioculars for the snitch when he heard Hermione gasp. Each teams seeker suddenly had dived to the ground. In the last moment, Krum managed to pull up, but Lynch wasn't so lucky and crashed into the ground.

"What an amazing Wronski Feint! Another great move from Krum! Ooh! That must have really hurt Lynch! Time out until the medi wizards are finished examining Lynch!" yelled Bagman.

Harry looked at Krum who looked confident and was using the time out as an opportunity to look for the snitch without interference.

Soon, Lynch got on his feet and kicked back in the air. When the whistle was blown to indicate that the game started again, the Irish team once again started to work brilliantly. It was the most brilliant game ever, and Harry never saw chasers working so efficiently.

Soon, the score between Ireland and Bulgaria was 100 to 10. The match became more and more ferocious. Bulgarian beaters were repeatedly sending Bludgers to Ireland's chasers who were trying their best to dodge it while passing the Quaffle onto each other.

"And Ireland scores! The score is 170 to 10- Look! Lynch has just seen the snitch!" shouted Bagman.

Harry turned to see Lynch who sure enough, was diving straight towards the ground. Dow near the ground, the snitch was flying around.

"Harry look! Krum saw the snitch as well!" Ron yelled excitedly.

Krum was chasing after Lynch. They got closer and closer to the ground, while Krum went closer and closer to Lynch.

"They are gonna fall!" screamed Hermione.

For the second time, Lynch fall to the ground.

"Harry what happened to the snitch?" asked Ginny in worried voice.

"I don't know… Look! Krums got it! Krum's got the snitch!" yelled Harry.

The scoreboard said Bulgaria 160: Ireland 170.

"Krum's got the snitch!" yelled Bagman. "But Ireland still wins! Ireland wins!"

"Why did Krum catch the snitch? I mean he caught the snitch and ended up with 160! That idiot!" shouted Ron.

"Ron, he's not an idiot. He realized that he should just end the game before the final gap between each team becomes too big." said Harry.

"Krum knew Bulgaria couldn't beat Ireland, especially since they have such excellent Chasers." Ginny pointed out.

Harry could see the Irish team cheering wildly, while the Bulgarian team looked dejected.

"Vell, vee did out vest." sighed the Bulgarian minister.

"Wait, you can english? Why haven't you said a word before?" asked outraged Fudge.

"It vos very funny votching you." said the Bulgarian minister.

Soon, Bagman started to talk again.

"Let's give it up for our victors, Ireland!" yelled Bagman and ear deafening cheer came out of the stadium. The Irish team smiled and waved while showing off their Quidditch trophy.

"Let's also give a round of applause for Bulgaria!" People cheered, though not as loud as they did to the Irish.

Bagman waved his wand and said _Quietus,_ and saw Fred and George grinning widely while holding out their hands.

"That was unexpected." muttered Bagman. "Ah yes boys. How much do I owe you again?"

(Originally was going to cut off here but figured I should just continue to speed up the progress of the story)

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

"That was some match!" said Mr Weasley. "And boys? Don't get caught by your mother about you two gambling."

"Don't worry dad." said Fred.

"We have…"

"Brilliant plans…"

"For this money." they finished together.

Mr Weasley looked as if he was about to ask what the plan was but decided not to.

They all made their ways to their tent and had a warm drink before going to bed. Soon, everyone was arguing enjoyable about the match.

It continued until Ginny fall right asleep and Mr Weasley told everyone to go to sleep. Harry carried sleeping Ginny to her tent and bid good night to Hermione.

Harry went back to the boys tent and slipped into his pajamas and went to bed. He could still hear the Irish cheering and singing.

Harry soon drifted into sleep despite the noises. He started to dream him playing for the national team and performing the Wronski Feint. Soon, he was shaking Bagmans hand while holding the trophy. And then-

"Harry, Ron! Get up! Now!" shouted Mr Weasley.

"What's going on?" asked Harry drowsily.

"Don't know! Just grab your jacket and get outside. NOW!" yelled Mr Weasley.

Harry realized something was wrong. He could hear screaming and people running. He quickly got up, slipped into his jacket. When Harry went out, he could see people running towards the forest while a green light was coming from another direction.

Harry turned to the direction where the green light was coming from and saw that there were group of hooded people standing around near few people who were floating. It was the camp manager and his family.

Harry saw that the hooded people were laughing and pointing their wand at the floating body and the nearby tent, bringing it down. Harry noticed that the hooded people were all wearing a mask.

Soon the masked people muttered something and a green light came out of the wand. When the green light hit the body, it fell to the floor. Harry gasped. The man was dead.

Soon Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy were rushing towards the masked man and so were number of ministry officials.

"All of you, get to the woods and stay there! Stick together! We will come and get you when things are sorted out!" yelled Mr Weasley.

"Come on! We should go join the others." tugged Ron. Soon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Twins and Ginny were running towards the forest.

"That's…. That's is just messed up." shuddered Hermione.

"Well, it's good thing you fear it Granger. Cause you might be next." said the drawling voice. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the tree, looking smug and relaxed.

"For your information, I don't fear them. Also, what do you mean I'm next." said Hermione as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you get it? They are after muggles." smirked Malfoy.

"In case you are too dumb to know, Hermione is a witch." Harry growled.

"Whatever you say, doesn't change the fact that she's a mudblood."

"Go to hell Malfoy!" shouted Ron.

"Language Weasley. Tell me, did your daddy tell you to hide? Tsk, tsk. What a coward." drawled Malfoy.

"What about your daddy? Out there killing muggles? That's feels so brave does it Malfoy?" growled Harry.

"Well, I'm not sure about brave, but I believe it must feel great cleaning up trashes." Malfoy said smugly.

Ron went red and Hermione was trying to hold Ron back. Ginny stepped up, glaring at Malfoy.

"Leave Malfoy. Before you regret it." she spat.

"Ooh, I'm scared now. What are you going to do Weaslette?" smirked Malfoy.

Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed at Malfoy's face. Soon, Malfoy's smirk was replaced with horror as he began to scream and wave off the yellow bats coming out of his nose.

Ginny looked smug and pocketed her wand. Harry was speechless. "Ginny…." Harry said breathlessly. "That was amazing! What was that anyway?"

"Bat bogey hex." replied Ron. "Trust me, never get on Ginny's bad side and you will feel the bat bogey hex and I guarantee you, it's not a pleasant feeling."

"Come on. We should find Fred and George." said Hermione.

"Alright, let me light up the way. _Lumos._ " said Ron.

Harry reached for his pocket to do the same then realized his wand wasn't there. "Oh no.! I lost my wand!" said Harry.

"You're kidding!"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny raised their wands high enough to spread the narrow beams of light farther on the ground; Harry looked all around him, but his wand was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe it's back in the tent," said Ron.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested anxiously.

"Yeah," said Harry, "maybe…"

But it was unlikely. Harry carried his wand and having no wand, especially in a situation like this made Harry feel exceptionally vulnerable.

Suddenly, with a rustling noise, Winky jumped out of the bush, looking frantic.

"Oh no! Bad wizards master told Winky about are here! Winky needs to get out of the way!" squeaked Winky as she disappeared through the bushes again.

"What's wrong with her? Why can't she hide?" wondered Ron.

"Because her master didn't order her to hide. She's a house elf." said Harry.

"You know, this whole deal with house elves is sickening! This is slavery! Why doesn't anyone do anything about it?" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione, house elves like being what they are. You heard Winky, house elf are supposed to work and not relax." said Ron.

"Ron! People who just sit around and watch unjust things are exactly what's causing this atrocity to continue! I swear, I bet Newt feels the same way about this!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Come on. We should continue our way." urged Ginny.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

They all started to look for the way again. Harry was listening for noise from the campsite. Everything seemed much quieter. Maybe the fiasco was over.

"I hope it's all finished." muttered Hermione.

"They'll be fine," said Ron.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," said Harry as he tried to brighten up the mood. "I mean, he did say he always wanted to get Malfoy for something."

Ron chuckled while Ginny giggled. "Yeah, also imagine Draco Malfoy's face when he learns he dad's got caught." sniggered Ron.

Hermione wasn't laughing. "What were they thinking? I mean the minister was here and to think some people would just straight up do something like this! Mad I tell you."

Then, Harry heard footsteps behind. Harry got to his feet and peered around the tree. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision.

"Who's there?" yelled Harry.

Then Harry heard someone uttering a spell. "MORSMORDRE!"

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Harry's eyes had been struggling to penetrate. It flew up over the treetops and into the sky. A skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue appeared in the sky.

Ron looked shocked while Hermione gasped. Ginny suddenly darted and clinged on to Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Harry! We have to get out of here! That's a dark mark! You- know- who-" said Hermione but Ginny cut her off.

"Tom." Ginny said fearfully. "Harry, that's what Tom used to mark his followers." she buried her head on Harry's side and started to shudder.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. Voldemort's mark, Ron and Hermione panicking and Ginny looking scared. He wasn't sure what to do.

"We should get out of here first." said Hermione. Soon, all four started to run out of the forest.

But before they could go far, sounds of wizards apparating came out, surrounding them. Suddenly, they began to yell _Stupefy_! And Harry had to duck all of them.

"Wait! Stop! That's my son and his friends!" said voice of Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley came out of group of wizards and hurried towards them, looking terrified.

"Are you all alright? No one's hurt?" he asked.

"Move out of the way Arthur." said Mr Crouch coldly.

Then he approached Harry and his friends, with his face full of fury.

"Which one of you." he said angrily. "Which one of you conjured the mark?"

"We didn't do it!" said Harry.

"Don't lie! You were found on the scene of the crime! Now spill it, who did it?" barked Mr Crouch.

"Children." said Mr Weasley. "Which direction did the mark come from?"

"Over there." Ron pointed.

One of the ministry witch squinted. "I don't see anyone. They must have disapparated already."

"Well, we should still go and check." said Mr Diggory. "One of our stunners might have gotten someone."

Mr. Diggory raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth. A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout. "Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! Wait… This is!"

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Who? Who is it?"

Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees, carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognized it was Winky.

Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"What? But then…" He quickly tried to strode off towards where Mr Diggory came with Winky.

"No point Barty. There's no one else." said Mr Diggory.

Mr Crouch ignored him and still went searching. "Must be very embarrassing for him. I mean this is Bart's elf." said Mr Diggory.

"Don't be ridiculous Amos. You don't seriously think this elf did it? Dark mark requires a wand to conjure." said Mr Weasley.

"Well, guess what else I found with this elf? A wand." said Mr Diggory as he showed Mr Weasley a wand.

"Hey! That's my wand!" said Harry.

Everyone turned to Harry. "Your wand?" questioned Mr Diggory.

"Yes, I lost it. I didn't know she had my wand." said Harry.

Soon, Mr Crouch came back, looking very pale. Then he went over to Winky and pointed his wand and said _Renervate_.

Winky stirred feebly and woke up. She looked around and gasped when she saw the dark mark. She immediately bursted into loud sobs.

"Elf!" Mr Diggory said sharply. "What were you doing with that wand? Answer me!"

Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I… I is not doing anything sir! I know nothing sir!" Winky frantically said.

"According to this man," said Mr Diggory as he pointed at Harry. "He lost this wand in the forest. Tell me, did you pick it up and decided to have a bit of a fun with it?"

"I… I know nothing sir! I just picked up the wand! I didn't conjure the mark sir!" cried Winky.

"It wasn't her!" said Hermione. "Winky has squeaky voice. Person who said that spell had much deeper voice." she looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny for support.

"She's right." said Harry. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.

"Well let's just see. _Priori Incantato_!" Mr Diggory yelled at Harry's wand. A gigantic serpent tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them, it looked as if it was made of thick gray smoke.

"So," said Mr Diggory angrily at Winky. "You've been caught red handed, haven't you elf?"

"Come now Amos. Only very few wizards know how to conjure a dark mark. There is no way this elf knows how to do it. Surely you're not suggesting Barty…" said Mr Weasley

"Of course I'm not suggesting that!" barked Mr Diggory.

"Can you tell me where you found that wand?" Mr Weasley asked Winky in much nicer tone.

"In this forest sir." Winky mumbled.

"See Amos? Someone must have conjured the mark and threw it away. This elf just happened to pick it up."

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

"Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

"M...M...Master…" Winky trembled.

"Winky. I told you to stay in the tent. You have deliberately disobeyed me. That means clothes." Mr Crouch said coldly.

"NO!" Winky screamed. "No! Master! Please anything but that!"

"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

"I do not need disobedient house elf!" barked Mr Crouch. Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing.

"Well, if that's all, I will be taking my lot to our tent if you don't mind." said Mr Weasley. Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.

"Come on. Let's go." urged Mr Weasley.

"What's going to happen to Winky?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Mr. Weasley.

"I can't believe the way they were treating poor Winky!" Hermione shouted. "I mean, Mr Diggory just called her elf and Mr Crouch was just too harsh on her! He treated her as if she wasn't even human!"

"Well, she's an house elf. Not human." pointed out Ron.

That was a wrong thing to say. "That's not the point!" yelled Hermione. "The point is, people shouldn't be treating house elf like this! They have feelings you know!"

"Hermione, I agree with you," said Mr. Weasley. "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the Fred and George?"

"We got separated." replied Ron.

They all soon arrived in the tent and was relieved to see Fred and George were back as well. Bill lying on the bed while Charlie bandaged his arm, while Percy had a bloody nose.

"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," said Mr. Weasley. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but nothing else."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Harry's wand?"

"Elf?"

"Mr Crouch's elf?"

Soon Mr Weasley explained everything. Fred and George looked shocked while Bill and Charlie looked grim.

Percy however was different. "Well, it's good riddance Mr Crouch fired that elf! He doesn't need disobedient elf."

"Percy! How could you say something like that!" shouted Hermione. "Mr Crouch was just too cruel to that elf!" Percy looked shocked at Hermione's outburst.

"So, the Death eaters have all gotten away?" asked Bill grimly.

"Afraid so." said Mr Weasley.

"Death eaters?" asked Harry.

"Yes. You-Know-Who's supporters. I think one's we saw tonight were the one's who managed to avoid azkaban." said Bill

"Bill, we can't prove that." said Mr Weasley. Then in smaller voice, "Though you probably are right."

"What were Voldemort's-" said Harry then everyone flinched except Ginny. "Sorry, I mean what was the point of You-Know-Who's followers being here tonight? They were just killing muggles and causing havoc!"

"Harry, that's the point. All they do is kill innocent muggles and cause havoc. I suppose they thought they could hold a little reunion tonight." Mr Weasley said darkly.

"But why would Death eaters disapparate? I mean, wouldn't they be glad to see their old master's mark?" asked Ron.

"Ron, think about it. These death eaters have managed to avoid azkaban by telling all kinds of stories and excuses about torturing and killing muggles. What do you think they would say this time if they were caught? Also, if he ever comes back, I reckon they would be even more scared because they denied their relationship with You-Know-Who."

"Alright, that's enough talk for tonight. We had a rough night and it's very late. We are going to get the portkey home first thing in the morning. Get as much sleep as you can." ordered Mr Weasley.

They all stood up and began to make it to their bed. Before he went to bed, George stopped and turned to Harry. "Oh, Ginny? You can let him go now." Fred smirked.

Harry realized Ginny had been holding on to him all this time. Ginny blushed a bit and quickly let Harry go.

Harry escorted Ginny to her tent. "Umm… Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?" Ginny said in weak voice.

"You look… I don't know… More shaken then others when you saw the dark mark. Can you tell me why?" Harry said softly.

Ginny stiffened, then she sighed. "I saw it before." she mumbled.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"I saw it before." Ginny said bit more loudly. Then she set down on the grass and sighed loudly. "First year… I remember Tom showing me the Dark Mark. Him creating and conjuring that mark… That mark brought up my memory of the chamber…" Ginny shuddered and Harry saw bit of tears leaking out of her eyes.

Harry sat down next to Ginny. "Shh… Ginny it's ok. The diary is gone."

"But Tom isn't completely gone is he? I heard Tom is still out there, gathering power. Tonight, his followers started to kill people!" Then Ginny began to sob.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arm around Ginny.

"Ginny it's ok. It's all going to be fine." Harry said soothingly.

"But what if it doesn't? What if… What if something like the chamber happen again?" Ginny sobbed.

"Shh… Ginny don't worry. This time, I will be there." said Harry.

Ginny looked up to Harry.

"Listen Ginny. I feel like the Chamber incident could have been avoided if I had been a better friend." Soon, Ginny's sob turned into gradual hiccoughs.

"You are such a noble prat Harry." said Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny, who looked back at him with glistening eyes. " _I never knew her eyes were this shade of brown._ " thought Harry.

"Harry, how could you blame yourself for the chamber incident? I was the one who was stupid to write in that diary." said Ginny.

"Ginny, you are not stupid! You heard what Dumbledore said, many more powerful wizards have been tricked by him before! I would say you are pretty strong." said Harry.

Ginny looked shocked. "Me? Strong?"

"Yes Ginny. Strong. You were able to endure Voldemort for almost an year. Not many people can do that you know." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny sighed. "I suppose you are right."

"Ginny, these past years, I feel like we haven't been much of a friend. Well, I'm willing to let that change now. So, maybe if we be friends and something like the chamber wouldn't happen again. What do you say?" said Harry.

"I suppose that would be ok." said Ginny as she grinned.

"Good. Well it's getting late. Good night Ginny." said Harry.

"Good night Harry." whispered Ginny.

A/N: Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	7. Chapter 7: Going Back to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 7: Going back to Hogwarts

Mr Weasley woke Harry up only few hours later. He quickly packed everything up and gathered everyone and left the camp site. Harry felt very uneasy when he went past the camp manager's cottage. He was still silently praying that the camp manager wasn't killed yesterday by a green light spell, but just simply fainted.

As the group reached the portkey point, they found that it was swarmed with people. They weren't the only ones who were desperate to leave.

As soon as they portkeyed to the hill they grabbed the world cup portkey, everyone began to slowly walk down, without uttering a single word.

As soon as they arrived in the Burrow, Mrs Weasley came rushing out with a rolled up newspaper in her hand.

"Oh thank Merlin!" she exclaimed. "Arthur, no one's hurt right? I've been so worried…" Mrs Weasley flung her arms on Mr Weasley. Harry could see the headline in the newspaper: **TERROR AT THE WORLD CUP.**

"Oh you're ok… you're ok…" Mrs Weasley constantly mumbled. Then she turned to her children.

"Oh Fred! George! You're ok! I can't believe I yelled at you before! What if You-Know-Who got you and that really was the last thing I said to you?" Mrs Weasley sobbed. Then she proceeded to hug everyone including Harry and Hermione.

"Bill, pass the newspaper. I want to see what they say." said Mr Weasley. Bill passed him the newspaper and he began to read.

"Let's see…. Ministry blunder, loose dark wizards… culprits unknown... national disgrace… and no mention of Muggle casualties! Who wrote this? Ah… Should have guessed. Rita Skeeter." muttered Mr Weasley.

"That women!" fumed Percy. "I swear she has something against the ministry! I mean, last week, do you know what she said about the department of-"

"No one needs to hear that Perce." said Bill.

"I heard that unfortunate muggle and his family had no close acquaintances... I guess that's why the ministry decided to sweep things under the rug…" said Mr Weasley.

"I doubt that. Ministry would do no such thing. They want to make sure the culprits are caught so the public would feel safe. I mean, without catching anyone, what good would it do to announce a murder?" said Percy.

"But still just to ignore it? That's wrong." said Mr Weasley. "Well, Molly I have to go to work."

"Why Arthur? You're on holiday." said Mrs Weasley.

"This will take some time until it sooths. The ministry needs all the help they can get." said Mr Weasley.

"I will go to. Mr Crouch needs my assistance. Not to mention I have a cauldron thickness report to file." said Percy.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

After Mr Weasley and Percy left for the Ministry, Newt came looking very worried. "Guys! Guys! I just read the paper! What happened? Are you guys all alright?" asked Newt.

"No one's hurt Newt. Come up to Ron's room. We will tell you more. Besides that, I have something else to tell you guys." said Harry.

Soon the Quartet made their way to Ron's room. Harry closed the door and Harry, Ron and Hermione launched into explanation. Newt looked shocked and horrified.

"The Dark Mark? So it really happened? There was actually Voldemort's mark?" Newt gasped.

"Don't say his name!" said Ron.

"We saw it with our own eyes Newt." said Hermione. "It was horrible! It was dark, eerie and green lights coming out of nowhere!"

"The Dark Mark… That's not a good sign! It means that Voldemort's followers are on the move again! But why? Why now?" questioned Newt.

"We don't know. Maybe they thought it was time to bring their master back to power." said Harry.

Newt paled. "That… That will never happen. Right?" No one could answer that.

"Any way, what I wanted to tell you guys was that last week, I woke up because my scar hurt." His friends started to act in just the way he predicted.

Hermione began to suggest everything, from looking through a book, to sending letter to the Headmaster. Newt put down his suitcase and began to rummage through it, going through bottles and bottles (Newt's suitcase could apparently switch between regular suitcase and Magical Creature sanctuary).

Ron just looked shock. "But Harry! Last time your scar hurt, You-Know-Who was near! He wasn't near you was he?"

"No, he wasn't near the privet drive. I could feel him." said Harry. "I dreamed that he and Wormtail was discussing something… Something about killing someone." Harry nearly said me instead of someone but he couldn't bring himself to do with, not with how horrified his friends looked.

"Well, you just said you dreamt it. Then it's a dream. It didn't happen." said Ron.

"Aren't dreams based on real things?" pointed out Newt.

"Well… yeah. But it's not like Harry actually saw You-Know-Who and Wormtail talking. Right?" said Ron.

"True. But don't you think it's rather odd to be a coincidence? I dream about Voldemort and few days later, Death Eaters march around.

"I said don't say his name!" Ron half shouted half pleaded.

"Well, Harry. Did you tell anyone else besides us about this? Oh! Did you talk to Sirius about this?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. But no reply. I mean, I don't exactly know where he is. I mean, for all I know, he could be in China right now." said Harry.

"Alright I think that's enough about You-Know-Who. Fancy a Quidditch game mate?" asked Harry.

"I'll pass." said Newt.

"Me too." said Hermione.

"You know I would never say to Quidditch right?" said Harry grinning. Harry went over to pick up his Firebolt.

"So Newt. At the world cup a man named Mr Crouch fired his House elf. You should have seen the way he was treating that poor elf! I mean, this barbaric! They should not be enslaved!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, they are not enslaved." said Newt.

"What! How could you say that! Those poor elves are slaves who have been brainwashed. I mean think about it!" said Hermione.

"Come on." said Ron as he pulled on Harry's sleeve. "Let's get out of here before it gets to noisy."

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Mr Weasley and Percy rarely came home the next week. They came late at night and left early in the morning.

"It's a chaos!" exclaimed Percy. "I mean, Howlers are coming everyday! People are demanding compensation for destroyed property! It's crazy I tell you!"

Mrs Weasley looked at her clock that didn't tell any time but told where the person was. Each Weasley had a hand of their own and it would point to places like Home, Work, Hogwarts and Lost. There was even position called Mortal Peril. All the Weasley's hand except Mr Weasley's was currently pointing at home. Mr Weasley's hand was pointing at Work. Harry was sincerely hoping he was just imagining that all the hands were twitching towards Mortal Peril.

Today, Mr Weasley came home earlier than usual, looking grim. "Just amazing! Rita Skeeter has been snooping around the ministry all week and she found out Bertha's missing. More chaos! As if that's anything we need right now! I mean, why didn't Ludo listen when I told him he should have sent people to find her long time ago!"

"You know, Mr Crouch has been saying the same thing far longer!" said Percy, once again praising Mr Crouch.

"I shudder to think what will happen if Skeeter finds out Crouch fired his elf." said Mr Weasley. "I mean, a house elf was found carrying a wand that created the Dark Mark! I don't even want to imagine."

"Didn't we agree that elf didn't conjure the mark?" said Percy.

"I personally think Daily Prophet should have found out about it! Then, they would know how cruel Mr Crouch is to elves!" Hermione said angrily.

"It was good riddance Mr Crouch fired that wretched servant! Someone like him deserves far better!" scoffed Percy.

"How dare you say that! A servant? You mean a slave! He doesn't pay the elf!" said Hermione hotly.

"Hermione I told you, elves do not receive wage!" Newt tried to explain.

"Stay out of this Newt! It's people like Percy who thinks it's ok is the real problem!" said Hermione

"Why don't you all go up and pack your stuff?" Mrs Weasley intervened before situation could go out of hand.

Harry, Ron and Newt went up stairs. Harry began to pack his broom, broom servicing kit and school books. Soon, Pig began to hoot loudly and twitter.

"I swear if that owl doesn't shut up I am going to pluck out his feather one by one!" Ron said angrily.

"You will do no such thing!" snapped Newt. "I told you, he just needs proper training."

"Well, go ahead and train him all you want. It's probably impossible."

"Maybe I will." said Newt. He put down his suitcase and opened it up. Stairway that lead him down to Magical Creatures sanctuary appeared and taking Pig's cage, Newt went down.

"Do you really think Newt's going to train him?" asked Harry.

"He will try, but he will never succeed. Not even Rolf Scamander can calm that owl." said Ron.

Then, Ron bended over to his trunk and made a gagging sound. He picked up something that looked like a long maroon velvet dress. It was very lacey and frilly.

Then, Mrs Weasley knocked on the door with freshly laundered school robes. "Here you go. Where's Newt? I thought he was up here with you two."

"Oh, um. He said he needed go to bathroom." said Harry, hoping Newt doesn't come out of his suitcase until Mrs Weasley left.

"Oh mom? Why did you give me Ginny's dress?" asked Ron.

Mrs Weasley looked at what Ron was holding. "Oh, they aren't Ginny's. They're your dress robe."

Ron looked shocked. "My what?"

"Dress robes. It said it was required this year for a formal occasions." said Mrs Weasley.

"You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief. "There is no way I am wearing this. No way!"

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"Well do they have laces? Also, I rather go naked than wear that!"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron. Harry's got one too. I got your's too Harry. They are in your trunk." said Mrs Weasley.

Harry pulled out his dress robe. It was a bottle green color and Harry thought it actually looked quite nice. Especially since it didn't have any laces.

"He's look nice! Why does he get that, and I get this?" Ron demanded.

"Because… Because… I had to get it secondhand and there weren't many options!" said Mrs Weasley.

Harry felt uneasy. If he could, he would have gladly split his vault with the Weasleys. They were such a nice people but unfortunately, not very financially well off.

"I am still not wearing that." Ron said firmly.

"Fine." snapped Mrs Weasley. "Then go naked. That would be a good laugh." Then she left the room.

Ron angrily threw his dress robe on his trunk. "Why is everything I own a garbage?" he said angrily.

Newt came out of his trunk and saw the situation was tense. "What happened while I was gone? And, Godric! What is that?" said Newt as he pointed at Ron's robe. That, unfortunately, put Ron in even worse mood.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

The next day was the day Harry would return to Hogwarts. It was raining heavily and the mood was gloomy.

When Harry and Ron went down for breakfast, he saw Mrs Weasley running over to Mr Weasley.

"Arthur! I just got an urgent call message the ministry!"

Mr Weasley quickly went over the fireplace and started to talk to flame image of Mr Diggory's head.

"Muggle neighbors heard a large boom and they are yelling right now! You have to go over there and sort things out." said Mr Diggory.

"What did Mad eye say happened?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Apparently, false alarm. Some creep sneaking up on his trash can that started to attack the intruder." said Mr Diggory.

"What did the trashcan do?" said Mr Weasley.

"Just what Mad eye would make it do. Make loud noises and send bright colors. Muggles saw it. Sort it out will you? Oh! Make sure Skeeter hears nothing about this!" Mr Diggory said firmly.

"Don't worry Amos. I will try my best." said Mr Weasley.

"Old Mad eye paranoid as ever." sighed Mr Diggory. "I swear, if it wasn't for what he did before retirement, he would be facing a hearing! I mean, charm a trashcan in a neighborhood full of muggles?" sighed Mr Diggory.

"Well, I better be off Molly. You kids have good term." said Mr Weasley as he left.

"Did he say Mad eye? As in Mad eye Moody? What he up to now?" asked Bill.

"Someone tried to break into his house last night." said Mrs Weasley.

"Mad eye? You mean that nutter who whips out his wand every time he hears a noise?" asked Fred.

"He's not a nutter Fred! He's a brilliant man!" scolded Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, Mad eye Moody was a great wizard of his time. Isn't he an old friend of Dumbledore?" said Charlie.

"Who is Mad eye?" asked Harry.

"A retired Auror or more like a Dark wizard catcher. People say filled half the Azkaban. He did make lot's of enemy through that though. Extremely paranoid and trusts no one." said Charlie.

Unlike last year, where they took Ministry cars, the ministry was too busy to send cars this year. So Mrs Weasley had to call a muggle taxi to take them to Kings cross station. The taxi driver frowned and looked at them suspiciously when they carried Hedwig and Crookshanks to the taxi.

Soon, they went inside the 9 and ¾ station where the red Hogwarts express was waiting.

Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Newt was waiting for them after finding a compartment. Before they got onto the compartment, they quickly said goodbye to Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good bye.

"Why?" said Fred.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it… it's 'classified information, until Ministry releases it."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill.

"Why?" asked George.

"You will see. You will see." said Bill grinning.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but… well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with what will be going on…"

"Will you three stop talking in circle and just tell us?" Ron said irritably.

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting."

Ron wanted to pursue the matter but the train whistle blew and they had to board the train.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Harry went into the compartment and saw Ron and Hermione was there. Ginny was about to go find her own compartment when Harry stopped her.

"Where are you going Ginny? Come sit with us." said Harry.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"Hey I told you. This year, we should be better friends. To do that, we should sit in the same compartment. I mean, you are my friend." said Harry.

Ginny grinned and went in. Ron looked up. "Hey, what's she doing here?"

"I asked her to stay here. Any problems?" asked Harry.

Ron grumbled a bit but said no.

About 5 minutes later, compartment door was opened and Newt came in.

"Newt where were you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, just you know. Talking to a friend." said Newt blushing a bit.

Hermione didn't look like she believed him but decided to let the matter go. Harry wondered. Why was Newt blushing?

As the train ride continued, many of their friends passed by. Dean and Seamus went by, and Seamus was still wearing the Irish hat. Ernie and Justin went by and Neville came into their compartment.

"I wish I went to the world cup." said Neville. "But Gran wouldn't let me. I heard it was brilliant."

"It was." said Ron. "We saw Krum! You know, the Bulgarian seeker. We saw him in the Top Box!"

"For the last time in your life Weasley." said the unpleasant drawling voice. To nobodies joy, Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle appeared.

"I don't remember asking you to join us Malfoy." Harry said coldly.

"Weasley… what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Ron's dress robe sleeve that was dangling out of his trunk.

Malfoy quickly grabbed it and pulled it out. "What is this? Don't tell me you are wearing this! No person with dignity would wear that! Of course, you Weasley's associate yourself with mudbloods so I guess you don't have a dignity." sneered Malfoy.

"Get out Malfoy!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Malfoy, go and mind you own business." Newt said in annoyed voice.

"So… going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well. Maybe you might be able to get yourself some decent robes."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

" _Are you going to enter_?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Explain or get out. Choose." Hermione said sternly.

"Well well well. Since your father and brother works in the ministry I assumed you knew about it. The minister told my father about it long time ago. But I guess they are just not important enough for minister to tell them!" Malfoy began to laugh so hard, he grabbed the compartment door to prevent himself from falling down.

Ron stood up looking furious. He was about to reach for his wand but Ginny went to Malfoy. She slammed the compartment door hard as she could, while Malfoy's fingers were still on the compartment door.

Malfoy screamed and howled in pain. Crabbe and Goyle opened the door and was about to come in and beat everyone up, but Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed at their face.

" _Chiroptera Mucous_!" Ginny yelled.

Soon, Crabbe and Goyle were screaming as well, while trying to swipe off yellow bat looking thing that was coming out of their nose. They quickly grabbed Malfoy who was still on floor moaning and left.

Then Ginny set down on her seat and looked around, everyone looking at her with shock.

"Ginny! You are not supposed to use magic here!" cried Hermione.

"Please, that git deserved it." said Ginny.

"Ginny." Ron said slowly. "If you weren't my sister, I would have kissed you full on the mouth."

"I appreciate it. Though, keep your kiss for someone else." said Ginny.

"That was a nice hex." Neville said with a small smile.

"Thank you." said Ginny.

"Ginny…" said Harry.

"Yes Harry?" said Ginny as she turned to Harry.

"You. Are. Amazing." said Harry breathlessly, clearly impressed with the redheaded girl. Ginny beamed and thanked him as well.

Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts, where Hagrid as usual was greeting them.

"Hi Hagrid!" waved Harry.

"Hi Harry! See yeh at the feast!" called out Hagrid.

Harry and his friends walked over to the horseless carriage that was waiting for them. Once again, Newt was standing near where horses were supposed to be while touching something in the air.

Once again, the carriage began to go up the hill, up to the familiar Hogwarts castle.

A/N: Sorry for bit of a late update. I was busy lately. Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	8. Chapter 8: Triwizard tournament

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

A/N: I'm sorry if you think Harry/Ginny relationship is bit forced. I'm trying my best to make it look natural as possible. That's why I've been putting bits of hints of it in the previous books. Also, they won't be getting together for a while. So bear with me.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 8: Triwizard Tournament

Soon, the carriage stopped in front of the Hogwarts door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Newt, Ginny and Neville all got out of the carriage and made their way to the great hall. It looked magnificent as always, with the start of the term banquet decorating it.

"Come on, start the sorting already!" Ron grumbled. "I'm starving."

"You're not alone for that." said Harry.

Harry started to look at the staff table. Most of the teachers except Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, who were escorting the first years, were there.

"Hey, where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Hermione.

She was right. Everyone except the new Defense teacher was there. For Harry's past 3 years, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher changed every year. So far, they had a host of Voldemort, a conceited fraud and the best one, Remus Lupin.

"Could it be possible they couldn't get one this year?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"I doubt it. Dumbledore probably would have gotten someone, right?" said Newt.

Soon, first years came in, all looking very nervous.

"Were we ever that small?" whispered Ron to Harry.

"Yep." replied Harry.

Soon Professor McGonagall placed a 3 legged stool and the sorting hat on top of it. Then, the sorting hat began to sing.

 _ **A thousand years or more ago,**_

 _ **When I was newly sewn,**_

 _ **There lived four wizards of renown,**_

 _ **Whose names are still well known:**_

 _ **Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,**_

 _ **Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,**_

 _ **Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,**_

 _ **Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.**_

 _ **They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**_

 _ **They hatched a daring plan**_

 _ **To educate young sorcerers**_

 _ **Thus Hogwarts School began.**_

 _ **Now each of these four founders**_

 _ **Formed their own house, for each**_

 _ **Did value different virtues**_

 _ **In the ones they had to teach.**_

 _ **By Gryffindor, the bravest were**_

 _ **Prized far beyond the rest;**_

 _ **For Ravenclaw, the cleverest**_

 _ **Would always be the best;**_

 _ **For Hufflepuff, hard workers were**_

 _ **Most worthy of admission;**_ **.**

 _ **And power-hungry Slytherin**_

 _ **Loved those of great ambition.**_

 _ **While still alive they did divide**_

 _ **Their favourites from the throng,**_

 _ **Yet how to pick the worthy ones**_

 _ **When they were dead and gone?**_

 **'** _ **Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**_

 _ **He whipped me off his head**_

 _ **The founders put some brains in me**_

 _ **So I could choose instead!**_

 _ **Now slip me snug about your ears,**_

 _ **I've never yet been wrong,**_

 _ **I'll have a look inside your mind**_

 _ **And tell where you belong!**_

"Hey, that's not the song we heard when we got sorted." said Harry.

"Well yeah. The Sorting Hat changes the song every year. Though, I guess you wouldn't know that because you missed out couple of sorting." replied Newt.

Professor McGonagall began to call out the names. Stewart Ackerley, Malcolm Baddock, Eleanor Branstone went Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Then Professor McGonagall called out "Creevey, Dennis!" Creevey? As in Colin Creevey?

Soon, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Harry turned and saw Colin Creevey, boy who thought he was some sort of hero, clapping enthusiastically. Then Colin Creevey saw Harry and grinned widely.

"Hi! Harry! That's my brother Dennis! I've been telling him about you all year! He's been really excited to meet you!"

"Oh, um, that's nice Colin." said Harry. Harry always found Colin's hero worship rather uncomfortable. "Oh well." thought Harry. "I hope the brothers aren't like each other."

Dennis came rushing to the Gryffindor table. "Dennis! Dennis! You're in Gryffindor like me!" beamed Colin.

"This place so cool Colin!" squeaked Dennis.

"Hey Dennis!" said Colin as he pointed at Harry. "Do you know who this is? This is Harry Potter I told you about!"

"Wow!" gasped Dennis. Harry quickly looked away.

Soon, the sorting started to end. Natalie McDonald, Graham Pritchard, Orla Quirke and finally with Kevin Whitby, the sorting ended.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed as he picked up his fork.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, smiling widely and opening his arms.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year! Now first thing I have to announce: Tuck in!" Professor Dumbledore said jovially.

"Hear hear!" Ron and Harry said loudly as they piled up their plate and started to eat. Hermione rolled her eyes while Newt looked amused.

Then, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, came floating near them. "Ah, Mr Potter and his friends. Hope you had a good summer?" asked Nick.

"It was great, with the exception of the World Cup incident." said Harry.

"Ah yea. The World Cup incident." Nick shuddered. "I do hope it was nothing."

Harry nodded. He was hoping it really was nothing.

"You're rather lucky that there is a feast here tonight." said Nick. "Especially with what happened at the Kitchen."

"Why? What happened?" asked Harry.

"Good ol Peeves." said Nick rolling his eyes. "He went there and did the usual. Throw the plates around, swam around in the soup, terrorised the House elves-"

Hermione dropped her knife. "House elves? There are House elves at Hogwarts?"

"Why yes. Didn't you know? Who do you think does all the cooking and cleaning? There are over hundred. Probably largest number dwelling in this country." said Nick, surprised by Hermione's reaction.

"But do they get paid? Do they get vacations? Sick leaves?" asked Hermione.

Nearly Headless Nick started to laugh. He laughed so hard that his head flopped off, dangling by the small skin that attached his body and head.

"House elves don't want pay or sick leaves Ms Granger!" said Nick, still laughing.

Hermione angrily put down her fork and glared at the food. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ooh coomon Mione." Ron said with full mouth. Then he swallowed. "I said come on Mione. Starving yourself won't do anything you know."

"Slave labor." said Hermione looking angry. "This is a product of slave labor. And I've been eating this for 4 years!"

"Hermione, I thought we talked about this." groaned Newt. "I told you, House elves don't view this as a slave labor."

"How could you say that Newt?" Hermione snapped. "They've obviously been brainwashed!" Then, for the rest of the dinner, she refused to eat anything.

Even when dessert came out, she refused to eat a bite. She actually looked very annoyed at Ron and Harry who were happily stuffing their face with desserts. When the desserts too were gone, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah! Now that we have been fed and watered, an old man has some announcements before he sends you off to bed."

"Mr Filch, as always, has asked you to refrain yourself from using magic in corridors. Also, the banned objects list has been increased and Mr Filch has post the list outside his office so please check it out if you are interested."

"As usual, Forbidden Forest is Forbidden for a reason, and so is the Hogsmeade Village for anyone under 3rd year. It is also my painful duty to notify you that inter house Quidditch Matches will not take place this year." said Professor Dumbledore.

"What?" Harry gasped. Everyone in the hall began to murmur. Harry looked around and saw the Weasley Twin, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson all looked just as shocked as he was.

"This is due to an event that will start in October and continue throughout the school year, taking up too much of Teacher's time and energy. I am pleased to announce-"

Then, there was a loud rumbling sound and the Great Hall's door was burst opened.

A man wearing a black cloak holding a long staff came in. Everyone at the hall stared at the man. He lowered his hood and started to walk towards Dumbledore.

Everytime he walked, there was a sound of clunk. The man had a grizzled greyish hair and his face was the most scarred face Harry ever saw. Every inch of his face was covered with scar.

But the man's eyes were what was really strange. One of them were beady and dark. Other eye was large, round and blue. It didn't blink and moved around constantly, up and down, left and right.

The man walked to Dumbledore who extended his hand. They shook it and Dumbledore motioned the stranger to sit at the empty chair next to him.

"Ah yes. May I introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "As in Mad Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be." said Ron in awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his _face_?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

"He's an ex auror isn't he? I guess we will be having another year of great Defense Against the Dark Arts class." said Newt.

Moody didn't seem to care people were not applauding. He poked around his food suspiciously and refused to touch the goblet. Instead, Harry saw him reaching into his cloak, pulled out a flask and took a swig from it. Harry saw Moody even had a wooden foot.

"As I was saying." Professor Dumbledore continued. "It gives me great pleasure to announce that we will be hosting a very exciting event over the coming month, an event that has not been held over a century. I'm honored to announce, that Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Some gasped, and some looked excited. "You're joking!" Fred said loudly. Everyone in the hall began to laugh.

"I assure you I am not Mr Weasley." said Professor Dumbledore jovially. "For those of you who do not know what Triwizard tournament is, allow me to give you a brief description. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion is selected to represent each school and each champion participates in 3 tasks. This event was one of the best ways to establish ties among young witches and wizards of different nationality. Of course, that is until high death toll caused the tournament to discontinue."

"Death Toll?" Hermione gasped. Ron shrugged.

"But our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time to revive this event. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Everyone began to chatter excitedly, until Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Now, I would like to tell you that this is a very advanced tournament. Therefore, all the schools and the ministry has agreed to let only students who are 17 or older to participate."

Some people, especially the Weasley twins, began to protest loudly. Professor Dumbledore raised his hands and talked again. "Please keep in mind this is a necessary measure. These tasks will be extremely difficult and dangerous. So please do not waste your time by putting in your name if you are under 17. And now it is late and you all need a full rest. Off you go to your bed! Chop chop!"

Students began to make their way to their dormitory.

"This is not fair!" George said angrily. "Why couldn't they do tournament in April? We will be of age by then!"

"Well they are not stopping me. I'm going to enter. I mean thousand galleon!" said Fred.

"Yeah, Thousand galleon." Ron said with a faraway look on his face.

"Who's the impartial judge?" wondered Harry.

"Dunno, don't care. We will just have to fool it. Maybe couple drops of aging potions would do." said Fred.

"Doesn't Professor Dumbledore know you are not of age? Also what would Mrs Weasley say?" asked Newt.

"Dumbledore may know, but he doesn't pick the champion. As for what mom will do when she finds out… well, what's life without bit of a danger?" said George.

"What do you think Harry?" asked Ron. "Don't you think it will be cool if you can enter?"

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

They all made their way to the Gryffindor tower. They said the password (Balderdash) to the Fat lady portrait and went in. The common room was clean, neat and cosy looking as ever. Hermione looked very angry, due to the fact that House elves did this work. She bid good night to the boys and went up.

Harry, Ron and Newt all slipped into their pajamas and went to bed. "If Fred and George finds out a way to enter, I'm going to enter for sure." said Ron.

"I'll pass. While thousand galleon sounds tempting, but not something to risk life for." said Newt.

"Newt, you have faced Nundus and Erumpents. It couldn't be more dangerous then that can it?" said Harry.

"They are only harmless because I learned the proper way to approach them. Though, I suppose you could be right." said Newt.

Harry rolled over in bed, imagining the impartial judge picked him as the Hogwarts champion. He could just imagine series of events. Him standing on the grounds looking triumphantly at the crowd, everyone cheering as he just won the Triwizard Tournament. Harry grinned into his pillow as he falled alseep imagining.

A/N: Sorry I know this is one of those chapters where nothing much happens. I'm sorry, but these filler chapters are needed. There's going to be more story in following chapters so please bear with me. Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	9. Chapter 9: Skrewts and Ferret

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

A/N: I'm sorry if you think Harry/Ginny relationship is bit forced. I'm trying my best to make it look natural as possible. That's why I've been putting bits of hints of it in the previous books. Also, they won't be getting together for a while. So bear with me.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 9: Skrewts and Ferret

Next morning, Harry and his friends went down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Some people were still adjusting to the fact that they were at school, and some like Fred and George were excitedly chatting about entering the Triwizard tournament.

"Let's see…" said Ron as he received his schedule. "Well, Herbology with Puffs, Care of Magical Creatures… Drat, still with Slytherins."

"Well, except for the Slytherin part, doesn't sounds too bad." said Newt.

"Double Divination in the afternoons!" groaned Harry.

"That's a shame. You know, I really think you two should have chosen something more useful. I mean, Newt and I have Arithmancy." said Hermione.

"I don't know Mione. Between a useless class and a useful class with lots of work, I'll still choose useless class." said Ron.

"Don't call me Mione. And Ronald, it's soon our O.W.L year. You should start thinking about careers and what subjects you will take! I mean honestly!" snapped Hermione as she picked up her toast.

"Hey, you decided to eat again?" asked Ron.

"Yes. I decided to look for more practical ways to promote House elf rights." said Hermione.

"Did your hunger made your original plan so impractical?" Ron asked sniggering. Hermione slapped him in the arm.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking at the owls who were coming in with letters. Sadly, no sign of Hedwig was found.

Harry sighed in disappointment. Then, that disappointment turned into a worry. What if Sirius didn't get the letter? What if something happened to him? "No." Harry told himself. "Remember, the Wizarding world thinks Sirius is a mass murderer. If something happened to him, it will be in front of the newspaper."

So, to get rid of his anxiety, Harry decided to talk to Newt. When Harry turned to Newt, Harry saw Newt wasn't eating. He was looking into far direction. Curious, Harry traced where Newt was watching and found out that Newt was looking at something in the Ravenclaw's table side.

"Hey, Newt." said Harry. Newt didn't seem like he heard Harry.

"Newt!" Harry said bit loudly. Newt snapped out of whatever he was doing and turned to Harry.

"Huh? Oh sorry Harry. I...I must have dozed off a bit." said Newt.

"So anyway, what do you think Hagrid's got us prepared for his class today?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. But no matter what he brings, it couldn't have been worse than the first class, can it?" shrugged Newt.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

The first class of the day wasn't exactly the best way to start off the school year. Professor Sprout made the class collect Bubotuber pus, that apparently gives boils if it is contacted with human skin without being diluted. Nobody except Neville actually seemed to enjoy Herbology that day.

Harry hoped that Care of Magical Creatures would be better. But that thought immediately vanished once Harry saw Hagrid standing behind numerous large crates that occasionally made exploding sounds.

"Mornin!" Hagrid said brightly. "This is what we will be studying: Blast ended Skrewts!"

"A what?" said Ron.

"Blast ended Skrewts!" Hagrid repeated.

"Eurgh!" Lavender and Parvati squealed and Harry thought that nicely summarized the creature. Blast ended Skrewt looked like a shell-less lobsters with no visible head and leg sticking out everywhere. They reeked of rotten fish and there were hundreds of them inside the crates. After seeing the Skrewts, the first thing that came to Harry's mind was that this was another creature only Newt and Hagrid could love.

But when Harry turned to see Newt, he was surprised. Instead of usual smile or awed look he had whenever he saw a Magical Creature, Newt frowning. Frowning as if he was seeing something wrong. Some might have even said he was scowling.

"They just hatched! Now, each of you are goin to take one and raise them yerselves! It would be a project!" said Hagrid.

"Why?" said the drawling voice.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what does that thing do? What's the point of it?" Malfoy asked. While Harry hated Malfoy, he did agree on question about what the Skrewt does.

Hagrid thought for a moment. "Tha's the lesson Malfoy. Yer feedin them today. Now, you wull hav to try all kinds of things to feed them. Not sure what they'll like. I got eggs, frog livers, garden snakes, all kinds of thins the the Skrewts would like. Go on!" said Hagrid.

"First puss and now this. What's next?" grumbled Seamus. Dean and even Ron seemed to agree with Seamus.

If it wasn't for Harry, Ron and Hermione's deep affection for Hagrid, they wouldn't have picked up a dead snake to try to feed the Skrewt, though it didn't seem like it had a mouth. Newt, who was normally very enthusiastic when it came to Magical Creatures, was feeding various things to the Skrewt, while carefully observing the creature with frown on his face.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean. "It… it exploded!"

"Oh yeah. The end sometimes explodes." said Hagrid.

"Eew! What's that in the end!" squealed Lavender.

"Those are its stings. Males have stings and females have suckers on their bellies. I reckon it's for suckin blood." said Hagrid. Lavender and Parvati immediately stepped about 3 ft from the Skrewt.

"This is amazing." said Malfoy sarcastically. "We are trying to keep a creature that stings, bites and burns us! Wow!"

"You know Malfoy, in some ways, you just described a Dragon. Dragons do the same things but no one goes around saying they are useless." said Newt.

"Newt's right. For example, Dragon's blood has many uses! Not to mention dragons body parts are also used in various ways. Do you still think creature that stings bites and burns us is useless? You just never know." said Hermione

But Newt was still frowning when he was staring at the Skrewts and even Hermione seemed very unsure about usefulness of the Skrewt. Soon, the class ended.

"You guys wait for me please. I need to have a chat with Hagrid." said Newt as he picked up his suitcase and walked over to Hagrid.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

When Newt approached Hagrid, he was putting Skrewts back to the crates. He looked up and saw Newt coming.

"Ah, Newt! So, did yeh enjoy todays lesson?" asked Hagrid.

"Sort of." replied Newt. "Hagrid, I have one question to ask you about those Skrewts."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Where. Did. You. Get. Them." Newt said slowly and seriously.

Hagrid actually looked bit shocked by the question. "Err… From the Forbidden forest of course!" Hagrid said without meeting his eyes.

"Hagrid." said Newt.

"Ok, um… In France! I was on vacation and found these-"

"Hagrid." said Newt again.

Hagrid sighed. "Alright Newt. But you can't go around blabbin about this! I… sort of… created them."

Newt sighed. "I should have known. What is it hybrid of?"

"Firecrab and Manticore." said Hagrid.

Newt sighed even more deeply. "Hagrid. You can't just cross breed a species like this." said Newt seriously.

Hagrid squirmed.

"Hagrid, not to mention the fact that this is illegal, it's unethical. Manticores and Firecrabs are endangered species that are currently being protected by the law. Crossbreeding these two species is eventually bad for their survival."

"I know Newt… Thought it might be bit o interestin project…" said Hagrid weakly.

"Hagrid, I'm not saying you are bad or anything. I'm just saying, please tell me there aren't anymore Skrewts. Please tell me these are all you made and NONE HAVE ESCAPED. I shudder to think what damage they might cause in the wild once introduced to a new ecosystem." Newt said firmly.

"Of course Newt! These are only Skrewts in the world! And certainly none escaped yet! This is an experiment. If these Skrewts die, it will be it. No more Skrewts." assured Hagrid.

"I'm glad to hear that." sighed Newt. "Just, promise me, as one Magical Creature lover to another, you won't do something like this again." said Newt.

"I'll give yeh my word Newt." said Hagrid.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Newt came back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Alright, let's go to lunch." said Newt.

As soon as they arrived at the Great Hall and sat down, Hermione piled up her plate and began to eat in speed that would give Ron run for his money.

"Umm, Hermione? Is this your new method? Eat quickly and throw it all up?" asked Ron.

"No." said Hermione, still stuffing her face with food. "I'm eating quickly because I have to go to the library."

"What!" exclaimed Ron. "Mione, this is our first day! We don't even have Homework yet!"

Hermione shrugged and continued eating. Once she was finished she jumped out of her seat and rushed to the library.

When lunch was finished, Harry and Ron bidded goodbye to Newt and headed off to the Divination class.

Once again, Professor Trelawney stared at Harry and began to go on and on about the misery he was about to face. Harry saw no one except Lavender and Parvati were really paying attention.

That day, they had to look at planets and make predictions. As usual, no one was enthusiastic about it except Lavender and Parvati, who practically worshipped Trelawney.

"Ooh! Professor! I see a planet here! Is it Jupiter? Or is it Mars?" asked Lavender.

"That's Uranus dear." replied Professor Trelawney.

"Wow, can I see your Uranus to?" asked Ron. _(A/N At first, I didn't know this was a joke. Later when I found out about it, wasn't sure I should laugh or be dumbstruck. Either way, think it's a brilliant line.)_

Harry wasn't sure if Ron tried to say something and it came out wrong, or if he was trying to crack a joke. About half the class who heard it started to snigger and unfortunately, Professor Trelawney was less than pleased. In the end, she assigned mountains of homeworks about making predictions based on planets.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Harry and Ron met up with Newt and Hermione for dinner. Judging by their expression, it was clear that they had a better class than they did.

"Weasley! Hey Weasley!" said the usual annoying voice.

Malfoy was holding a newspaper, looking as if christmas came early.

"Your dad's on paper!" he said loudly for everyone to hear. "Listen to this!"

 _FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Recently, after the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."_

Malfoy looked up.

"They didn't even get his name right! I mean, how pathetic is that?" he laughed.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper and read on:

 _Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex Auror who no longer is able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder._

 _Unsurprisingly, it was just another one of Mr Moody's false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the Muggle aurors, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house, if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron looked furious.

"Why don't you get yourself a hobby." said Newt.

"Say Potter! You were with them in the summers. Tell me, is she really that fat, or is just the picture?" said Malfoy as he howled with laughter.

Newt and Hermione had to restrain Ron from strangling Malfoy. Harry spoke up.

"Look who's talking. You have a mother who never ceases frowning. Tell me, is it because she's afraid she would look too ugly if she doesn't frown or is it because she sees you everyday?" asked Harry.

Newt choked back a laugh and Ron looked as if he could kiss Harry in that spot.

Malfoy turned bit red. "Don't you dare insult my mother Potter."

"Then keep your imbecilic comments to yourself." said Harry as he turned around.

BANG!

Several people screamed and Harry felt like something red hot went by his face. Harry immediately reached for his wand then another loud BANG was heard.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" someone yelled.

Harry saw Professor Moody liming down the stairs with his wands out. He was pointing his wand at a white ferret, that was in a spot Malfoy was in just a minute ago.

No one moved. Professor Moody came closer and looked at Harry. "Did he get you?"

"No sir." said Harry.

"Good." Professor Moody growled, then he pointed his wand at the ferret. The ferret flew ten feet in the air and felled with a loud smack on the floor. Then it floated again and landed again.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned! You dirty, no good, coward!" Professor Moody barked as he continued bouncing the ferret.

"Professor Moody!" came the surprised voice. Professor McGonagall hurried over, carrying large stacks of books.

"What are you doing?" she half asked, half screamed.

"Teaching." Professor Moody said gruffly.

"Teaching!? Is that a student?" she shrieked.

"It's a ferret now." he replied.

"No!" Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand and pointed it at the ferret. The ferret turned into Malfoy, who falled face flat.

"Alastor!" Professor McGonagall said angrily. "We never use transfiguration as punishment! We make them do lines, or talk to their head of house!"

"Thought maybe a nice shock will do him a trick." said Professor Moody. Professor McGonagall glared at him. "Oh, alright Minerva. I will take him to his head of house. Slytherin, so that's Snape right?"

Professor Moody went over to Malfoy who's face was red with anger while muttering something like "My father". "Get up." he snapped. "I don't give a hoot about your father. Now, we are going to have a nice long chat with Severus about this." Then Professor Moody dragged Malfoy off.

"Don't talk to me for 5 minutes please." said Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to fix that in my mind forever. Draco Malfoy: The amazing bouncing ferret." said Ron.

Harry, Hermione and Newt sniggered as they set down for dinner. Hermione began to wolf down her food again.

"Are you going to the library again?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Hermione as she munched down food.

"But Hermione, we don't have any homework." said Newt.

"It's not schoolwork." replied Hermione.

Soon, they began to talk about Professor Moody and Ron joined in as well.

"He's officially my favorite teacher." said Ron.

"Well, he sure does seem to know how to do some advanced spell work." said Hermione.

"I guess we really might have another year of good defense against the dark arts." said Newt.

"When do we have him?" asked Harry.

Ron checked the timetable and cursed. "On thursday. There still more than two days left!"

A/N: Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	10. Chapter 10: The first split

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 10: The first split

The next few days passed without incidents except for the fact that Snape was more horrible to Neville and the Gryffindors than usual. Harry speculated this was probably due to his anger of the fact that Moody got the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

When the long awaited day of Defense Against the Dark Arts class came, everyone except Hermione went and lined up in front of the classroom before the bell even rang. Hermione showed up just in time. Apparently she was in the library.

The four of them hurried to the front of the class when the door opened. They took out their book and waited.

Soon, Moody came in, making his clunking noise with his wooden leg.

"Put those away. You won't need them today." he growled.

They all putted away their books feeling rather excited about what Moody had in store for them.

Moody called out names and looked around the class. "Now. Alastor Moody. Ex auror. I am only here because Dumbledore asked me. That's it. One year of this and I'm back to my retirement." said Moody.

"So you're not staying?" asked Dean.

"No Thomas. I'm staying for one year that's it." said Moody.

"Now, I have looked at what Professor Lupin taught you last year. It appears you have been covered quite well on dealing with dark creatures like grindylow, boggarts and werewolfs."

"BUT. You are very behind on dealing with curses and that is what I will be mainly be talking about. Now according to the Ministry, I am only suppose to teach you about countercurses and that's it. COMPLETE BULLSHIT!" Moody suddenly barked and everyone jumped.

"Sure countercurses are important. But learning about curses are just as important! You need to what you are up against! Some might say you are too young to see the curses I'm about to show. Rubbish! No one is "too young" to get attacked! You need to learn about it and learn to defend yourself against it! And stick your gum somewhere else besides under the desk Finnigan!" barked Moody.

Seamus sheepishly took out a handkerchief and sticked his gum there. "Wow, Moody's eyes can see through desks?" wondered Harry.

"Now. Let's get started. Who here knows what the 3 curses punishable by the law is called?"

Few hands, including Ron, Newt and Hermione's went up.

"Granger."

"The Unforgivables sir." answered Hermione.

"Correct. These are the vilest curses in this here earth and will give yourself a one way ticket to Azkaban when used. Which one of you can name one? Weasley!"

Ron put down his hand. "Umm… Dad told me about it once. Imperius curse?"

"Yes… the Imperius curse. As ministry worker he should know about it. Gave the ministry quite a trouble." said Moody. Moody walked over and took out a spider from a jar. "Engorgio." The spider became 5 times bigger and Ron flinched.

"Imperio." said Moody.

Spider leapt out of Moody's hand and began to jump around. Soon, it stood up and began to dance. Everyone laughed, except Moody.

"Oh is this funny? Would it still be funny if I used it on you?" growled Moody.

Laughter died out instantly.

"Complete control! I could make it do literally anything. Burn itself alive, drown itself or jump out the window. Imagine what it can make people do." said Moody slowly.

"Years ago, during the war, many witches and wizards were under the Imperius curse. The ministry had to find out who was really being controlled and who was the liar. When the war was over, many of You-Know-Who's supporters came crawling back, claiming they were under imperius curse." scoffed Moody.

"But, fortunately, this curse can be fought. And I will teach you that, though it will be very hard. So it's just better to not get hit by it. Always… CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody suddenly shouted.

"Alright. Next one." said Moody.

To Harry's surprise, Neville's hand went up.

"You, Longbottom."

"The Cruciatus curse." Neville said quietly.

"Yes… Particularly nasty one…" said Moody. He raised his wand and pointed at the spider. "Crucio!"

As once, the spider began to twitch and roll around, looking as if it was in great pain. Harry suspected if the spider could scream, it would be screaming it's throat out. Soon. the spider began to jerk around it's body.

"STOP!" Newt yelled.

Newt looked at the spider and back to Neville, who was very white and his knuckles clenched.

"The torture curse. It leaves you no mark on your body. But it causes pain beyond any kind of imagination." said Moody.

"Alright last one."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Granger."

"Avada Kedavra." she whispered.

Moody nodded. He raised his wand at the spider and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Green light came out of the wand and hit the spider. The spider was dead.

Some screamed. Ron looked green, Hermione had her mouths covered and Newt looked horrified.

"The killing curse. It kills you instantly. No counter curse, no blocking, no nothing. Only one person has ever survived it and he's right in front of me." said Moody as he looked at Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry but Harry wasn't listening. Green light. The green light he saw in dreams. It was the killing curse. Killing curse that killed his parents so easily like Moody killed the spiders. Did they died instantly like that? This just one curse hit them and they died like that?

"This isn't a pleasant thing. But no good will come out with sugarcoating. You need to know how bad curses can become and pray that you will never encounter them. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared Moody.

For the rest of the class, they had to copy down what Moody wrote down on the blackboard. Harry was barely paying any attention. The killing curse was all he could think about.

When Moody dismissed them, everyone left the class, chattering loudly about what they saw.

"Neville?" Hermione called out.

Neville looked around. "Oh hi." he said in faster tone than usual. "Very… interesting lesson, don't you think?"

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Yes! Yes I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" said Neville but it sounded rather force.

From the classroom, Moody came out. "It's alright kid, I understand." said Moody. "Come up to my office. We can have a cup of tea and discuss few things…"

Neville said nothing and didn't move.

Moody looked at Harry. "You alright Potter?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yes sir."

"It may seem harsh, but you have to know. No point in sugarcoating."

"I understand sir."

"Well, come on Longbottom. I've got few books that might spark your interest."

Moody lead Neville away.

"That was some lesson don't you think?" said Ron. "He really knows his stuff! I mean when he did that Avada Kedavra-"

Ron caught the look on Harry's faced and immediately shutted up.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Hermione once again wolfed down her dinner and rushed off to the library.

Harry, Ron and Newt made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. Newt told them he was going down to his case (Apparently his Niffler was bit out of color) and Harry and Ron were stuck doing Divination homework.

When they walked by the common room, they saw Neville was there, reading a book. He looked lot calmer than he did before.

"Hey Neville." said Harry.

"Hey Harry." said Neville. "Just reading this book Professor Moody gave me." Neville showed them the book "Magical water plants of the mediterranean.

"He said Professor Sprout said I was good at Herbology. He said I would probably like this book and he's right!" Neville said happily. Harry felt good for the guy. He almost never got complimented for anything and seeing only very few people ever complimented him, complimenting was a great way to cheer them up.

They went up to their beds and Newt put down his suitcase, looked around to make sure no one was around and went down.

Harry and Ron sat on their beds trying to come up with predictions. Unfortunately, they had very little progress.

"We are getting nowhere with this." said Harry.

"I believe it is time we use the old divination methods." said Ron.

"You mean make it up?" said Harry.

"Why not? We just have to make sure it sounds bad." said Ron.

"Ok… How about… you will be burned in few days due to the unstable movement of Mercury?" said Harry.

"Good. And it's true. We will be seeing the Skrewts again in few days." said Ron. "How about, you will be losing a bet due to the Jupiter due to its position among the planets."

"Ok. You will be backstabbed by someone you believed as friend."

"You will lose a most treasured possession."

The continued on like that, making more and more tragic predictions as they worked. Soon, Newt came up and started to give some of his own (You will be badly bitten by a spider and stay in the hospital wing for a week)

Soon, people began to go to bed and Hermione showed up.

"I'm back!" said Hermione.

"Nice timing. We were just finishing up." said Ron.

Then Harry heard a tap on the window. Harry turned and saw Hedwig.

"Hedwig! You're back!" said Harry.

"About time! Look, she's got a letter!" said Ron.

"Bring her in!" said Newt. Harry brought Hedwig in and untied the letter while Newt fed her some dead mouse. Newt refused to answer Ron's question about why he head a dead mouse in his pocket.

"Sirius sent me a reply!" said Harry.

"Well, read it then!" said Ron.

Harry took out the letter and began to read.

 _Harry_

 _I'm flying to north right now._

 _With what's been happening recently and you scar hurting, I'm concerned about what is going to happen. If it happens again, see Dumbledore immediately. I believe with him hiring Mad eye, he's seeing signs._

 _I'll be meeting you soon. Best wishes to Ron, Newt and Hermione._

 _Sirius._

"Flying north?" said Hermione. "He's coming back?"

"Sign? What does he mean by signs?" asked Ron.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Newt as he saw Harry's face.

Harry slapped his hand on his forehead. "I shouldn't have told him!" he said angrily. "Now Sirius is coming here! What if he gets caught? If he gets caught, it will be because I couldn't keep my mouth shut!"

"Don't think it that way Harry. Sirius is obviously concerned about you. He hasn't been caught yet and I'm sure he won't be caught even if he comes here."

Harry slumped down on the chair and sighed. He wished he knew Sirius would not be caught. But now, he wished Sirius wouldn't come just because his sodding scar hurt.

"Her Hermione, what's in that box you're holding?" asked Ron.

Harry now realized that Hermione was holding a box.

"This is what I've been working on." said Hermione as she opened the box. Inside, there were about 50 badges that said S.P.E.W.

"Spew?" said Ron.

"It's not spew. S.P.E.W. It stands for Society for the promotion of elfish welfare." said Hermione.

"I've never heard of them." said Newt as he frowned.

"Of course you haven't. I made it." said Hermione proudly.

"Really? How many members does it have?" asked Ron.

"Well, if you three joined… four." said Hermione. "You see I've been researching about house elves and it seems like the situation is worse the I thought. House elf enslavement goes back to centuries!"

"Hermione, I told you before it's not enslavement." Newt said tiredly.

"Besides, didn't you hear? They like working!" said Ron.

"They have been brainwashed!" Hermione said angrily. "This is barbaric! First, we are going to start by gathering members. Two sickles a badge by the way. Our long term goal is to get the law regarding House elf changed and have a house elf represent in the Department of control of Magical Creatures."

"And the short term goal is?" asked Newt.

"Well, we go around raising awareness, that's a start. And one idea I have was to hide hats in our dormitories."

"What?" Newt asked in shocked voice.

"Yes. Then, when the house elves come to clean our rooms, they will get freed! What do you think?" asked Hermione.

"What do I think? Do you really want to know what I think?" Newt said in shocked voice. Hermione nodded.

"I think what you are about to do is sickening." said Newt.

Hermione looked shocked and Harry and Ron looked at Newt. He looked appalled.

"What? Newt! How can you say that?" demanded Hermione.

"I can say that because while your long term goal might sound ok, leaving hats and freeing the elves is horrible! Why are you trying to free them, when they clearly like to work?" asked Newt.

"Newton Scamander! I'm surprised at you! Of all people, I thought you will be the first to support me!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, don't you understand? You can't go around freeing house elves! It's cruel! Do you have any idea how distraught house elves are when they are freed?" said Newt.

"That's because they are brainwashed! Once they see that they are not slaves, they will be happy!" said Hermione.

"No. House elves are never happy to be free. Except for very few occasions. I repeat: I will not support this or join this!" Newt said firmly.

"Newt! How could you! I thought you care about Magical Creatures!" yelled Hermione.

"Excuse me? Did you just accuse me of not caring for Magical Creatures?" Newt said in very cold voice.

"Yes! You refused to make their situation better by freeing them! If that's how someone who claims to be a Magical creature lover, I shudder to think what Magical creature haters would do!" Hermione snapped.

"How could you say that Hermione!" Newt said angrily. "What you are promoting is wrong. And one day, when you find out just exactly what you did, you are going to regret every minute of it."

Newt turned around and went to his bed. Harry heard clicking sound and assumed that Newt went down to his suit case. Harry was surprised that Newt got that angry. He rarely ever saw Newt get angry.

Hermione was glaring at the direction Newt had went off. "Humph! Fine, he doesn't have to join! We can just start with 3 members! You guys are joining right?" said Hermione with a tone that left no argument.

A/N: Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	11. Chapter 11: Other two schools

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I don't believe I ever went that long without writing. I've been really busy last couple of weeks. To make it up to you, I am posting bunch of chapters at one time. As I am writing this, I am on a 14 hour flight. I had to go to some business overseas so I took this opportunity to write. I hope this was worth you wait.

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, I wouldn't be buying a plane ticket. I would have my private jet.

Chapter 11: Other two schools

Next day, first thing Harry did when he woke up was to send a letter to Sirius.

 _ **Dear Sirius**_

 _ **On second thought, I don't think it hurted that much. I was probably dreaming about. You don't have to come.**_

 _ **Harry**_

As Hedwig tooked off with Harry's letter, Harry sighed. He knew he shouldn't have sent that letter. It just alleviated Sirius's worry. Harry was sincerely hoping Sirius would buy it.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have lied." said Hermione disapprovingly at breakfast.

"Oh Mione, just drop it." said Ron.

"Don't call me Mione." Hermione snapped.

"Look, Sirius is not going back to Azkaban just because of my scar problem, ok?" said Harry firmly.

Ron and Hermione all said ok, or sure. Harry waited for the third voice but soon realized Newt wasn't sitting near them.

After the argument with Hermione, Newt refused to talk or even look at Hermione. He was sitting few seat next to Harry, with Neville and Seamus. Though, he wasn't talking to either of them.

"Look, Harry. Hermione needs to know that what she is doing is wrong. It's not that I have anything against you or Ron. It's just that what she is doing is just horrendous and I hope she realizes it soon." Newt told Harry before he set down.

Next couple of weeks was just uncomfortable. Harry had to worry about Sirius, but most importantly, his friends. Newt didn't sit anywhere near Hermione at class and spent more and more time in his case.

"Newt doesn't understand I am doing what is right. House elves are slaves! I thought of all people, Newt would support me first! I thought he cared about Magical Creatures!" Hermione huffed after Transfiguration class when Newt went passed Hermione, Ron and Harry without saying anything to them.

"Mione, maybe you should try to stop the Spew thing and maybe-" said Ron but Hermione cutted him off.

"First off, don't call me Mione! Second, it's S.P.E.W! Thirdly, I'm not talking to Newt until he admits he was wrong!" said Hermione angrily.

Harry sighed. He really wished his friends would make up soon. At times like this, playing Quidditch often made Harry feel better but now there was no Quidditch, Harry felt stuck.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

On one Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Moody announced he was going to put all of them under Imperius curse to see if they resist it or not.

"But Professor!" Hermione said in shock. "That's illegal!"

"Professor Dumbledore has gave me permission Granger. He believes knowing what it's like will help you defend yourself against it. Couldn't agree more- _ACCIO_!" Moddy suddenly yelled.

A parchment came flying out of Lavender's hand.

"Oh! What is this?" Professor Moody growled. On the parchment was a crudely drawn picture of Moody, that had a speech bubble that said "Scare me if you dare! I see you with my eye!"

Seeing this, Lavender and Parvati went pink.

"So, you girls think this is funny do you? I suggest next time, you either do it more secretively, or draw me better! Both of, up and front! You two will go first!" Professor Moody growled.

Lavender and Parvati stepped up, trembling.

Professor Moody pointed his wand at Lavender and said " _Imperio_ "

Lavender stiffened and Harry saw Moody whispering something. Then suddenly, Lavender began to imitate a squirrel.

Then, Moody did the same thing to Parvati who acted the same way as Lavender before picking up a parchment and started to eat it.

"Alright, enough." said Moody. Lavender immediately stopped and blushed as she got down from top of the desk. Parvati immediately spat out the parchment.

"Now let's see if any of you will resist this." said Moody with a grin.

The rest of the class were all put on same curse. Dean began to sing to national anthem, Seamus started to run around the classroom while flapping his arm and Neville began to to very advanced gymnastic moves.

What was most funny was when Moody put Hermione, Ron and Newt under the curse. Hermione took out books from the shelves and began to throw them on the wall. Ron went over to the jar of spiders and started to play with them. Newt on the other hand, began to act out a character Harry once saw from a book. He was yelling all kinds of things like "In my life, there is someone who touches my life!"

None of them were able to resist the curse. When Moody ended the curse and the trio saw what they did, Hermione looked like she was going to faint any minute, Ron looked like he was going to throw up and Newt looked very embarrassed.

"Potter you're next." said Moody.

"Imperio." said Moody. Then what Harry felt next was surprisingly wonderful feeling. Harry felt so calm and felt like there was a happiness coming out of nowhere.

Then, Harry heard Moody's voice somewhere. "Jump on the desk."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Just do it."

"No thank you. I'm fine here."

"I SAID DO IT!"

"NO!"

Then, Harry felt pain and he saw that he was on the floor with an aching shins. Harry saw that he tried to jump and stop at the same time, causing him to crash on the desk.

"Now that's more like it! Potter resisted the curse! Well done! Another try!" said Moody. Moody ended up placing Harry under the curse for 5 more times.

"You are the only one who managed to resist the curse Potter! Everyone, for homework write 2 ft parchment on Imperius curse and how to resist them. Except you Potter, you managed to resist the curse. No one will be able to control you!" said Moody.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

"No one will be able to control you? What did Moody mean by that?" said Harry. "Does he think I'm going to be attacked anytime soon?"

"I don't know Harry. People do say he's paranoid and trusts no one. I mean, do you know what Seamus told me about Moody telling him about a witch that yelled BOO at him at Halloween?" said Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You really don't want to know." said Ron. "You know Harry, how did you resist that curse?"

"I really don't know Ron. I just like I was floating somewhere and I heard Moody's voice. I remember saying no to what he said." said Harry.

"Same thing happened to us. But how did you say no?" said Hermione.

"Honestly, I don't know." said Harry honestly.

"Well, you're lucky! You get one less homework! I mean, teachers are pouring homeworks on us!" complained Ron.

Indeed, workload had increased greatly recently.

"You are entering the most important phase of your education." said Professor McGonagall sternly when people complained about the workload. "You will soon be taking your O.W.L and studying is important."

"But we aren't taking O.W.L's for at least a year!" Seamus complained.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Still, Finnigan you need all the preparation you can get! Ms Granger is the only one out of you who can successfully transfigure a hedgehog into a pincushion! If reach that level, I might consider giving less assignments. But before that? Don't even think about it."

McGonagall wasn't the only teacher who was pouring homeworks. Binns, Sprout and Flitwick began to give more and more essays as homework. Snape made them research about Antidotes and every took it seriously because he hinted he might poison one drink.

Hagrid's skrewts did not help them at all. While the number of Skrewts decreased a bit due to them killing each other, they became considerably larger than the first time Harry saw them.

After coming back from Care of Magical Creatures class, Harry and his friend saw a large sign.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES TO PUT THEIR BAGS AND BOOK AWAY. PLEASE ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS.

"That's week left! I wonder if Cedric knows? Better go tell him." Harry heard a Hufflepuff mutter.

"Cedric?" frowned Ron.

"Cedric Diggory. Guess he's going to enter the tournament." said Harry.

"That idiot, a Hogwarts champion?" said Ron.

"He's not an idiot. He's smart and a prefect! He's also a real gentlemen I heard." said Hermione.

"Please, you only like him cause he's good looking." said Ron.

"Since when do I like people just because they are good looking?" challenged Hermione.

"Since you bought that book "Imbecilic me- how I lost my own memory"" said Ron.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Following week was tense. Everyone was preparing to greet the foreign schools and the staff had been exceptionally tense.

Harry saw that school has peen polished numerous times and Filch was in worse temper then usual, jumping on to anyone who even drops a single grain of dirt on the floor.

Mood between Harry and his friends didn't change much either. Newt and Hermione were still not talking to each other, and Hermione got more active with her S.P.E.W activities.

Harry and Ron already purchased the badge with two sickles, hoping it will calm Hermione down. The effect was anything but that.

Hermione was ordering them to wear the badge and Newt turned away and went inside his case whenever he saw Harry and Ron with that badge.

Hermione started to take Harry and Ron to help her get donation from the Gryffindors. She would go up to common room and cornered people and shook the donation can under their nose.

Most people who bought the badge did it to make Hermione stop. None of them were really willing to participate in campaigns.

"Why doesn't anyone realize whenever they eat a meal, or have their bed sheets changed they are encouraging people to enslave and not pay a Magical creatures!" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione you got it wrong!" Newt finally said to Hermione after long time. "I am telling you! What you are doing is wrong! House elves are happy to work! Tell me, do you still hide hats and socks in dormitories?"

"Of course I do! Those poor house elves must be freed!" said Hermione.

"Newt's got a point Hermione." said George as he looked up from his food. "You ever been to the kitchen? We've been there lot's of times to nick food. House elves there are very happy you know."

"That's because they are brainwashed!" Hermione shouted. Fortunately, she was cut off my Hedwig, who came in bringing Harry a letter. She dropped a letter in front of Harry and began to drink out of Harry's cup.

"It's from Sirius!" Harry whispered.

 _ **Nice try Harry.**_

 _ **I'm back and I'm staying low. Keep my informed with everything going on at Hogwarts will you? Don't use Hedwig. She's too noticeable**_

 _ **Sirius**_

"Well, Sirius is back." sighed Harry. "Might as well as keep him informed."

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Soon, it was the day other two schools arrived. Professor McGonagall was stricter than usual and ordered them to get in line.

"How do think they are going to come?" wondered Harry.

"Train?" offered Newt as he stood next to Harry. Hermione was standing next to Ron, who was standing next to Harry. Newt refused to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Maybe apparate? Maybe where their from, you can get apparition license earlier than here." said Ron.

"I believe this is the 13th time I told you you can not apparate within Hogwarts grounds!" Hermione said in annoyed voice.

Then Dumbledore call out. "Ah! The delegation from Beuaxbaton is coming!"

Everyone began to look around until they spot something flying over the forests.

Something gigantic was coming over there way. Something that looked like a large house was soaring towards them, lead by dozens of winged giant horses.

Newt whistled. "Those are some fine looking Abraxans."

"A what?" asked Harry.

"Abraxan. That the name of those gigantic horses. Blimey I only read about them. To think I actually got to see one…" said Newt.

The horses landed, and so did the carriage. Out of the carriage, a biggest women Harry ever saw came out. Only person Harry knows who was big as her was Hagrid.

The women looked around and saw Dumbledore. She smiled and went over to him.

Dumbledore kissed her hand and said "Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madam Maxim. "'Ope your doing well."

"Very."

"These 'ere my pupils." said Madam Maxim. About dozen boys and girls, were standing in blue robes.

"Ah yes. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said jovially.

"Is Karkaroff 'ere?" asked Madam Maxim.

"Not yet. Though, he should be coming anytime soon. Why don't you all come on in and warm up?"

"What about ze 'orses?" asked Madam Maxim.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures professor should be able to handle them as soon as he is finished dealing with a slight situation with one of the creatures." said Dumbledore.

"I bet it's those Skrewts again." whispered Ron.

"Probably. Maybe they escaped?" said Harry.

"That would never happen." said Newt. "Hagrid promised me he will make sure none escapes."

They all waited for few minutes until they heard a noise coming from the lake. Something was coming out of the lake. Harry saw something that looked like a pole poking out of the lake's surface.

Soon, a enormous ship emerged from the water. The ship came close and closer, until an anchor was thrown on the bank.

People started to disembark from the ships. They were all wearing very thick coats. One men, stepped front.

"Dumbledore! How are you?" said the man as he shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Very fine Professor Karkaroff. Very fine." said Dumbledore.

Professor Karkaroff looked around, still smiling. Though, Harry saw that his eyes were cold and calculating.

"Very good to be here." he muttered. "Very good. Oh, Viktor? Come along to the warmth."

One student stepped out and Ron gasped. "Harry! It's Krum!"

Harry saw and sure enough, it was Viktor Krum from the World cup.

"Who?" asked Newt who didn't follow Quidditch.

"Krum! Newt! That's Krum!" said Ron excitedly.

"For goodness sake Ron, calm down! He's just a Quidditch player." said Hermione.

"You don't understand Mione! That's Krum!" Ron half screamed, half whispered.

Ron looked with awe as Krum went by. "That's it. I'm getting an autograph. Hey Harry, got a quill?"

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Everyone gathered at the Great Hall. The Beauxbaton's went and sat with the Ravenclaws.

Ron quickly made space between him and Harry. "Krum! Over here! Over- Oh no! Why is he going to the Slytherin table?" Ron groaned. Malfoy looked very smug about this and looked at Ron with a smirk. Then he started to talk with Krum.

"Yeah, go and sit with them." Ron muttered. "I bet he has people fawning over him every day."

Then Ron brightened up a bit. "Wonder where the Durmstrang's are sleeping. Maybe they can sleep in our dormitory! I wouldn't mind if he slept in my bed. I can always sleep on the couch!"

"I think they are going to sleep in the ship." Newt said logically.

Ron looked very put out.

"Hey, why's Filch putting 4 chairs on their?" said Harry. On the staff table, Filch was putting 4 more chairs. Harry understood 2 was for Maxime and Karkaroff, but who are going to sit on other two chairs?

Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and every stopped chatting.

"Good evening, students and guests. It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I hope your stay here is very comfortable. The tournament will officially be opened at the end of the feast. So until then, please eat, drink and enjoy!"

The plates in front of them filled with food. The house elves really outdid themselves and had put out all kinds of variety of dishes, even some foreign ones.

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you." said Ron.

"No Ron. That's the name. I ate it once on French Holiday. It's pretty good." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Escuse me. But are you eating that Bouillabaisse?" said a voice from behind. Harry turned around and saw a Beauxbaton girl. She had a long blonde hair, blue eyes and white teeths.

Ron's face went red. "Not at all! Here you can have them!" said Ron as he grabbed the Bouillabaisse and handed over to the girl.

"Merci." said the girl and she walked off, carrying the dish.

Ron oogled at the girl for a while. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and that snapped him back to his senses.

"She's a Veela!" said Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron. No else here is gaping like an idiot!" said Hermione.

But almost all the boys were staring at her as she brushed by.

"I think she is. She's maybe not a full Veela, but she probably has a bit of Veela heritage. She's glowing, everyone's ogling at her, that's a sign of someone who has at least some Veela blood." said Newt.

"Well, still she's not a normal girl! I mean, do you know anyone here who looks just as good as she does?" said Ron.

Harry looked around the Gryffindor table. "I think there are plenty of girls who are good looking."

"Guys, look!" said Hermione.

Through the door, Mr Crouch and Ludo Bagman appeared.

"Mr Crouch? Ludo Bagman? What are they doing here?" asked Ron.

"I guess they are here because they organized the tournaments." said Harry.

Soon, the foods disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. The hall filled with excitement.

"It is now time. The Triwizard tournaments is about to start. I would like to say few words before we bring in the casket. May I introduce you, Mr Bartemius Crouch, head of the department of International magical cooperation, and Mr Ludo Bagman, head of the department of Magical games and sports."

People all applaused, though, people cheered more for Ludo Bagman more than Mr Crouch.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining the headmasters of the three schools as the judges of the tournaments.

Dumbledore looked at Filch. "Bring in the casket please Mr Filch.

Filch brought in a large very old looking wooden chest.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways. Their magical powers, their wits and of course, their ability to cope with dangers.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tasks. Champions with the highest mark will win the Triwizard cup. The champions will be chose by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the crate opened, revealing a wooden cup that was filled with blue flames.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet before tomorrow Halloween's feast." said Dumbledore.

"Again, this is a very serious and dangerous tasks. Once selected as the champion, you won't be able to back out from it so please be serious!" said Dumbledore in stern voice.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. I can not assure enough how dangerous these tasks are. Good night to you all."

Everyone began to speak. "An age line? Pfft. An aging potion would do. Right Forge?" said Gred.

"Certainly Gred." said Forge then they rushed off to created an aging potion.

The Durmstrang students began to make their way to the ship. Harry let them go first and Professor Karkaroff froze when he saw Harry. His eyes went up to Harry's forehead and all the Durmstrang students looked curious as well.

"Yeh, you just saw Harry Potter. Now why don't you leave now." said the growling voice.

Karkaroff looked up and his face became mixed with fury and fear. It was Professor Moody.

"Y...y...you!" he yelled.

"Me." said Professor Moody. "How are you doing these days?"

Karkaroff said nothing but hurriedly made his way to the ship.

A/N: I'm sorry that my French accent is lousy. I have almost no idea how to write them so I;m very sorry for that. Should keep writing French accent, or should I just write it down normally and tell the readers to imagine it's in French? Tell me your opinions.

Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	12. Chapter 12: Selection of champions

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

Chapter 12: Selection of champions

Next day, Harry and his friends went down to the great hall earlier than usual. In the middle. stood the Goblet of Fire.

"Did anyone put their name in there?" asked Harry.

"All the Durmstrangs. From Hogwarts? I don't anyone put one yet." said Ron.

"Alright, move out of the way pipsqueaks." said the voice from behind. Harry turned and saw it was Fred and George.

"Just took it." Fred said proudly.

"Took what?" asked Ron.

"The Draught of the living dead." George said sarcastically. "The aging potion of course!"

"Just one drop. We'll appear few month older." said Fred.

"You know, Professor Dumbledore wasn't born yesterday. He probably made precautions for these." said Hermione.

Fred and George ignored her. Fred and George pulled out the paper with their names. Then they crossed the age line.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then BAM! Fred and George went flying.

When they picked themselves up from the ground, they now had a long white beard on them.

Everyone began to laugh and Professor Dumbledore joined in. "I did warn you didn't I? I wasn't born yesterday you know. I suggest you go up to Madam Pomfrey. Few students have already joined her."

Fred and George set off to the Hospital wing, accompanied by Lee who was howling with laughter.

"Well, they do look pretty good with that beard, though not as good as Dumbledore." said Newt chuckling.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

As the day went on, people from Hogwarts began to enter their names. From Gryffindor, Angelina put her name.

"I'm glad someone from Gryffindor has entered. I really hope she gets picked." said Hermione.

"Better her then that pretty face Diggory." said Ron.

Several Hufflepuffs glared at Ron when he said that,

"Hey, why don't we go visit Hagrid?" said Harry.

"You guys go. I… I have some work to do." said Newt as he left.

Harry sighed. Things between Hermione and Newt was still tense.

"Oh I remember!" said Hermione. "I didn't ask Hagrid to join! Wait here, I'm going get the badges."

Hermione rushed towards the Gryffindor common room and came back with the S.P.E.W badges.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to visit Hagrid.

"Hey! Though you forgot about me or somethin." said Hagrid brightly.

Normally, the trio would have greeted Hagrid but what they saw made their jaws drop.

Hagrid was wearing a hairy brown suit with checked tie. Worst of all, he had put axle grease in his hair.

"Umm…. Hagrid? What's the occasion?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothin, nothin. Come on in!" said Hagrid.

Soon, they went in and began to discuss about the Triwizard tournament.

"You just wait." said Hagrid grinning. "You just wait what they have in the tournament."

"Come on Hagrid! What is it?" asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Nah. I'm not goin to spoil the secret! It won't be so fun!" said Hagrid.

"By the way, where's Newt?" asked Hagrid.

Hermione pressed her lips to thin lines while Harry sighed.

"Newt… Newt hasn't been on really good relationship with Hermione lately." said Ron.

"What! Why? You guys are all so close!" said Hagrid.

Soon, Harry began to explain about S.P.E.W, Newt's refusal to join it and Hermione and Newt's argument.

"I mean honestly! I thought he would support me!" said Hermione. "Say Hagrid, would you like to join? Only two sickles.'

"Sorry Hermione. But no. What you are doing to them is 'uge unkindness. Yer makin them unhappy by not makin them work!" said Hagrid.

"But what about Dobby? He was happy." argued Hermione.

"There's always an odd one out. Sorry Hermione. But I can't join!" said Hagrid.

Hermione looked very unhappy about it and put the badge box in her pocket.

Soon. it was time for the Halloween feast and the announcement for the champions.

"Wait a minute will yeh? I'll go up with yeh three." said Hagrid.

Hagrid rummaged to find something and pulled something out. Then, there was a horrible smell.

"Ugh! Hagrid, what is that?" asked Ron.

"Oh, just a bit of eau de cologne." said Hagrid bit sheepishly. "Ooh! gotta go!"

Hagrid rushed out of his house.

"What's with him?" asked Ron.

"First the suit," said Harry.

"And eau de cologne?" said Hermione.

"Guys, look!" said Ron.

The trio saw that Hagrid had rushed over to the Beauxbaton carriage where Beauxbaton students and Madam Maxime stepped out. Hagrid was talking with Madam Maxime, his eyes not leaving her.

"Oh! Hagrid fancies her! No wonder he put on all those weird things." said Ron.

"Well, I guess they do look somewhat ok together." said Hermione

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

The Halloween feast was once again extravagant. But no one paid much attention to it. Everyone was thinking about the champion selection.

When the plates went away, everyone went quiet.

"The Goblet is ready to choose!" said Professor Dumbledore. "When the champions name is called, please come up to the top of the hall and go through the next chamber and await your instructions."

All the fire except one in the goblet went out. Then, the blue flame turned red and a paper came out.

Professor Dumbledore caught it and read it. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Every applauded loudly, especially Ron and Karkaroff in particular.

Then, the goblet shot out another paper. "The champion for Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour!"

There was another round of applause. "Harry! It's her! It's the vela girl from before!" Ron said excitedly.

Finally, after the applause died out, the goblet shot out the third paper.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table burst into a huge applause. Every Hufflepuff was screaming and cheering, some were even jumping up and down.

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore. "Now that we have our three champions I hope you can all give the support your champion needs! And-"

Dumbledore was cut off when the Goblet shot out another paper. Dumbledore grabbed the paper and looked at it. Then, his face was filled with shock.

Dumbledore looked around the hall and read. "Harry Potter,"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But to make up for it, I posted another chapter after this. So please don't kill me! Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	13. Chapter 13: The second split

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

Chapter 13: The second split

Harry sat there looking shocked and as everyone in the great hall stared at him. There was no cheer. In fact, what seemed to be happening was the exact opposite.

Up on the table, shocked looking Professor McGonagall went next to Dumbledore. Other judges looked confused.

Harry turned to Ron, Hermione and Newt who were open mouthed.

"I didn't put my name in there." said Harry. "You know I didn't."

At the top of the table, Dumbledore called out. "Harry Potter! Up here please!"

"Go on Harry." said Hermione giving Harry bit of a push.

"Probably a mishap right?" said Newt who looked nervous.

Harry slowly went to the front and he could hear angry whispers from Hufflepuff tables.

"Through that door Harry." Professor Dumbledore pointed without a smile.

Harry went inside the room and inside there was a fire lit. Flour, Viktor and Cedric were surrounding the fire.

Flour looked up when she saw Harry come in. "What is it? Do zey want us back in the hall?"

Harry didn't answer. He wasn't sure how he could explain the situation to the three champions.

Soon, Ludo Bagman bursted into the room looking very happy.

"Amazing! Just amazing!" he said happily. "Lady and gentlemen? May I introduce you to the fourth Triwizard tournament?"

Viktor stood up straighter and stared at Harry. Cedric looked surprised and looked at Bagman to see if he heard correctly.

"Is this a joke Meester Bagman?" asked Fleur.

"Joke? Not at all! Harry's name came out of the Goblet!" said Bagman.

The other champions looked confused. "What? Zair must be zome sort of mistake! Ees too young!" said Fleur.

"Well, maybe." said Bagman as he scratched his chin. "But again, the age restriction is there for extra safety measure. Also it's the rule! His name came out of the name so he has to compete!"

Soon, Professor Dumbledore, Mr Crouch, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Madame Maxim and Karkaroff came in.

"What izz the meaning of this Dumbly-dorr?" demanded Madame Maxime. "Ogwart has two champions?"

"I believe the rule says one champion per school, or have I misread the rule book? Tell me, wasn't it you ho put the age line?" said Professor Karkaroff.

"It's no one but Potter's fault Karkaroff." said Snape. "It's not the headmaster's fault that Potter has a tendency to break rules. He has been crossing lines-"

"That's enough Severus." said Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, did you enter your name in the Goblet?"

"No." said Harry. Snape scoffed.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No." said Harry firmly.

"Of course he's lying!" said Madame Maxime. Snape just smiled widely.

"Well, then could you care to explain how he managed to cross the age line?" Professor McGonagall said angrily.

"Dumbly-dorr made a mistake." said Madame Maxime.

"That is a possibility." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, you know very well you didn't make a mistake and you know there is no way Harry could have crossed the age line!" said Professor McGonagall as she shot a dirty look at Snape.

"Come now Mr Crouch! Surely this can not happen!" said Karkaroff.

"Rules are rules." Mr Crouch said neutrally. "The rule states anyone who had their name come out must compete."

"I demand that we re-submit!" Karkaroff said angrily. "This time, we will select two Durmstrang champions!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." said Bagman. "The fire in the goblet went out. It won't lit again until the next tournament."

"This is an outrage!" Karkaroff shouted. "If it wasn't for the fact that Viktor got selected, I would have left already!"

"Like you actually would Karkaroff." said the new voice. Moody had entered the room.

"What?" said Karkaroff.

"Like you would actually leave. Isn't this obvious? Someone entered Potter's name." said Moody.

"Someone who wants Ogwarts to have two champions!" said Madame Maxime.

"Couldn't agree more." said Karkaroff. "I will be making a complaint to your ministry and the internati-"

"Be mature. If anyone should be complaining, it should be Potter. I don't see him complaining." said Moody.

"Why should he complain?" said Fleur. "It iz an honour for the school! And the thousand galleon prize money!"

"Maybe someone is hoping Potter is going to die in this." said Moody.

The air tensed up. "Don't be ridiculous Moody. Only someone like you will think that way. We all know you consider a day wasted if it goes without a single death threat."

"Why do you think it is so impossible?" said Moody. "A skilled wizard or witch could put the name any time."

"But where izz the evidence?" said Madame Maxime.

"Any dark wizard would have been able to confound the goblet into thinking it's supposed to pick 4 champion. It would have been easy for dark wizards, right Karkaroff?" said Moody.

"Alastor, that's enough." said Dumbledore. "I do not believe this is happening. We have no choice but to accept both Harry and Cedric as the champion."

No one except Bagman looks happy about that.

"Well, champions, here is your instructions. The first task is designed to test your daring. The first task will take place in November 24th in front of the students and judges. The champions are not allowed to ask or accept the help of the teachers. The only thing you will be allowed to have in the first task will be your wand. From the first task, the champions will receive a clue about the second task. Due to the demanding nature of the tournament, all the champions are exempt from the end of year exam."

"Is this all Albus?" asked Mr Crouch.

"Yes Barty. Are you staying at Hogwarts tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"No thank you. I have business at the ministry." said Mr Crouch.

"Well I'm staying!" said Bagman happily.

One by one, the champions and the headmasters left.

"Harry, Cedric. I suggest you go up to bed. Though, I doubt you will be sleeping for a while. I'm sure the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you. It would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise." said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry and Cedric left. They didn't say anything to each other until Cedric spoke.

"So. I guess we will be playing off against each other again." said Cedric with slight smile.

"Yeah. What a joy." said Harry without any emotion.

"So, what do you think about the tournament?" said Cedric.

"What do I think? I'm going against a dangerous task that I have no idea about because somebody put my name in that bloody goblet!" exclaimed Harry.

"Umm… Ok. Sorry, stupid question. Well, see you later then." said Cedric as he went to the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Harry walked slowly to the common room. Was anyone except Ron, Newt and Hermione going to believe him, or would everyone think he placed his name in the goblet.

Then Harry began to think. Why? Why would anyone put his name? Someone wants him dead. Someone wants him to die in the tournament. Who?

Then Harry thought bitterly. "Of course. Who else then Voldemort? Someone who wanted to kill me ever since I was a baby?

How would Voldemort put his name? He was currently weak and powerless in some distant country. Then Harry remembered the dream Voldemort and Wormtail talked about his murder.

Harry arrived in the portrait of the fat lady. "Well, well well/ If it isn't out 4th champion."

"Just let me in. Balderdash."

Fat lady swung open and Harry thought he was going to be blown back by the noise.

Next thing he knew, he was being wrenched inside the common room by the Gryffindor house, all of whom were screaming and applauding.

"Why didn't you tell us you entered!" shouted Fred.

"How did you do it without getting a beard?" yelled George.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee.

"I didn't enter my name!" Harry said over the noise. But no one was listening. They were all cheering and applauding.

No one seemed to notice Harry was not in the mood for celebration. Someone took down the Gryffindor banner and draped it over Harry like a cape.

"Look, I'm tired. I'm not in mood to celebrate!" said Harry. But no one was listening.

All Harry wished for was to find Hermione, Newt and Ron so he could get out of this crazy party.

Harry quickly climbed up the stairs and went inside the dormitory where he heard a noise.

"You are being a complete idiot do you know that? Do you even have a shred of evidence he did it?" said Newt's voice.

"Well do you have a evidence he didn't do it? I mean isn't it obvious? He wanted the fame and fortune!" said Ron's voice.

"Umm… What's going on guys?" said Harry.

Newt sighed and shook his head and pointed at Ron. Ron turned to Harry grinning in a very odd strained grin.

Harry realized he still had the banner around his neck so he tried to pull it off, only to realise the person who tied it did a very good job. Newt rushed over to give Harry a hand.

"So. How did you do it?" asked Ron.

"What?" said Harry.

"Was it invisibility cloak? No one was able to cross that line." said Ron.

"Invisibility cloak can't go through age line." said Harry.

"Right. Should have known. Otherwise you would have told me. That cloak is big enough to cover both of us. So how did you do it?" said Ron.

"Ok, what part of I didn't do it do you not understand?" asked Harry in frustrated voice. "Somebody else did it."

"Any why would anyone do it?" said Ron.

"Come on Ron. Isn't it obvious? Somebody who did it wants to kill Harry! Probably a supporter of Voldemort!" said Newt.

Ron flinched at the name. "Look, cut the lies and just tell me. I heard the portraits that said Dumbledore is letting you compete. So how did you do it?"

"I didn't put my name in the goblet!" Harry said angrily.

"Oh yeah sure." said Ron in a voice that clearly meant the opposite. "I'm not stupid you know."

"Oh really? What a surprise." said Harry sarcastically.

"Well why don't you just go to bed now? I expect you want to be ready for tomorrow's photo call or something!" said Ron. He went into his bed and hanged up the curtains.

"Don't mind him Harry." said Newt. "He's being an imbecile. I mean, why would of all people, you put your name? I believe you. And don't worry so does Hermione. Not to mention there are few other people who believe you."

"Thanks Newt." said Harry as he went into his bed.

This was just dreadful. Now Ron was accusing Harry of lying. First Hermione and Newt were not talking to each other and now Ron wasn't going to believe him. All his friends had splitted up in the time he needed them most.

A/N: Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	14. Chapter 14: Wand weighing and badge

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

A/N: I sincerely apologize for not uploading for more than a month. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story. I stand my ground when I say I don't abandon my stories. Well, too make it up for it, here are the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

Chapter 14: Wand weighing and badge

It was a miserable day for Harry. He still could not believe his closest friend Ron refused to believe him. Ron! Of all people! When Harry went down to the common room, to his dismay, people started to clap and cheer again.

Harry walked out of the portrait hole and saw Hermione was waiting for him.

"Hey Harry." she said softly. "Umm… want to go for a walk?"

Harry nodded. They slowly walked out, avoiding the Great Hall and set down on the lawn in front of the Great Lake. For a while, they didn't do or say anything. They just stared at the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored. Then, Harry started to tell Hermione about what happened last night.

"I just don't understand why Ron won't believe me!" Harry exclaimed in frustration.

"Harry, isn't it obvious? He's jealous!" said Hermione.

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Harry.

"Well, think about it. It's always you who get the the attention _whether you like it or not_." added Hermione quickly. "Plus, the fact that he had to grew up with 6 sibling he had to compete against doesn't help either. He feels like he is always overshadowed, never appreciated."

Harry sighed. "Well you can tell Ron he can take my position anytime."

"Nope. I'm not talking to him. You do it yourself." said Hermione.

"Speaking of talking, Hermione? When are you and Newt going start talking again?" asked Harry.

Hermione stiffened at Newt's name. "I will talk to _Newt Scamander._ " said Hermione, emphasizing Newt's name. "If he admits he was wrong." Then Hermione walked away.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Harry went up to the Owlry with a letter. A letter for Sirius he wrote.

 _Dear Sirius_

 _Well, you wanted me to keep you updated on Hogwarts situation. So here is the latest update: I've been selected as Tri-wizard tournament champion._

 _Before you say anything, NO. I didn't put my name in the goblet. Someone else did!_

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Harry_

Harry walked up to the Owlry and saw Hedwig greet him. Harry shook his head and went up to a nearby Barred owl and tied the letter up its leg. Hedwig wasn't happy with Harry.

"Look, Hedwig. I'm sorry. But Sirius said I shouldn't use you." said Harry.

Hedwig shook her head and turned away from Harry.

"First Ron, and now you." Harry said angrily. "This isn't my fault you know!"

"Of course it's not." said the voice from behind.

Harry turned around. It was Ginny.

"None of this is your fault." said Ginny firmly.

"Hey Ginny." said Harry.

"Harry. You have to understand, there are people like me who believe you didn't put your name in that bloody goblet. _Unlike my prat of brother."_ Ginny muttered the last part. "I outta hex him with my bat bogey hex."

"Harry… If you need anyone to talk to… Just remember… You can always come to me." said Ginny softly

"Thank you Ginny." said Harry smiling. "That's really good to know."

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Unfortunately, that was pretty much the only highlight of Harry's day. It was continually becoming worse. Normally friendly Hufflepuffs were extremely hostile and cold towards the Gryffindors. At Herbology, most Hufflepuffs refused to associate with Harry and even Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff, was cold to Harry.

Ron wasn't talking or sitting anywhere near Harry, and Newt and Hermione were still cold to each other.

Harry dreaded the Care of Magical Creatures class. Normally, Harry loved the lesson, but it was taught with Slytherins. Last thing Harry wanted was to run into Malfoy.

To Harry's dismay, Malfoy had a gleeful sneer in his face.

"Ah our champion is here! Crabbe, Goyle! Get a parchment so you can get his signature! I mean, they will worth something after he's gone. With history with dead champions, he won't last long!" Malfoy and his goons howled with laughter.

Harry waited and his friends were all rather distant from each other. Normally, Ron would have yelled at Malfoy, Hermione would have said something snappy and Newt would have tried to make Harry feel better.

With a sigh, Harry turned his attention to the class. Unfortunately, the task of the day was taking the Blast ended skrewts out for a walk on a leash.

"Alrigh. I wan' everyone to get a skrewt and start tieing a leash. Harry? Help me with this one will yeh?" said Hagrid.

Hagrid waited until everyone was busy with their skrewts and he lowered his voice. "So Harry, yer the 4th champion."

"So I heard." Harry mumbled.

"Figured out who did it?" asked Hagrid.

Harry's head jerked up. "You believe me?"

"Course I do. I mean, Dumbledore believes yeh so that's a good reason to believe. Also, yer not the type who wants more fame aren't yeh?" said Hagrid.

"Certainly not!" said Harry firmly.

"I mean… I don understand." Hagrid sighed. "Why does everything always happen to you?"

"Believe me Hagrid. I asked that to myself for many years." Harry said bitterly.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

The next few days were the worst times Harry ever had at Hogwarts. Hufflepuffs hated him, thinking he was trying to take their glory, Slytherins hated him for being him and for some reason, instead of being neutral like Harry assumed, Ravenclaws hated him as well.

At least at 2nd year where everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin, his friends were by his side. But now, they had all splitted up, only one of them with Harry at time.

When Harry walked to the front of the dungeon for Double potion, he saw the Slytherins wearing a large badge. It said SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY- REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION

"Like the badges Potter? And that's not it!" Malfoy said loudly.

Then, the letters in the badges changed to POTTER STINKS. The Slytherins started to laugh loudly at that.

"Oh that's real mature." Hermione huffed. "Tell me Malfoy, did you have help coming up with that?"

"Judging by the average intelligence of the Slytherins, I would say it took all of them to make that. House of Cunning and wits? More bluffing twits." said Newt shaking his head.

"Nobody asked an opinion of a mudblood and a blood traitor." snapped Malfoy.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Anger that Harry held in his chest seemed to have burst. Immediately, Harry reached for his wand.

Malfoy pulled out his wand as well. "Go ahead Potter. Moody isn't around to have your back."

"Harry don't!" said Hermione but Harry ignored her.

At exact same time, they both yelled the curse.

" _Funnunculus!_ "

" _Densaugeo!_ "

The two spells collided and flew off to other directions. Harry's curse hit Goyle and Malfoy's curse hit Hermione.

Goyle's face was covered with boils while panicked Hermione covered her face.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he hurried over to her. Harry heard Newt gasp. Hermione's front teeth were growing in alarming rate and it was about to reach her bottom chin.

"What's going on here?" said the voice. Snape had arrived and already, Slytherins had rushed to his side to tell their own version of the story.

"Explain." Snape said to Malfoy.

"Potter attacked me sir!" said Malfoy.

"We attacked at same time!" yelled Harry.

"He attacked Goyle!"

Snape looked at Goyle, whose face was covered with sickening boils. "Hospital Wing Goyle."

"Well what about Hermione? Malfoy got her!" Ron demanded.

Snape took one look at Hermione, whose teeth were now under her collar.

"I don't see any difference." he said coldly.

Hermione whimpered, her eyes were filled with tears and she ran out of the corridor.

Harry and Ron started to shout at Snape at same time while Newt just looked shocked at the injustice.

"Let's see." said Snape. "That will be 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention for Potter and Weasley."

"Well what about Malfoy? Doesn't he get any punishment?" Ron angrily demanded.

"That's week detention for you Weasley." said Snape as he went inside the dungeon.

Harry was beyond mad at Snape. He saw that Ron wasn't any better either.

"You… you guys go ahead." said Newt who finally recovered from shock. "I'm going to check on Hermione." Then Newt quickly left the corridor.

Harry didn't listen to a single thing Snape said throughout the lesson. All he could think about was wishing bad things to happen to Snape. If he knew Cruciatus curse, he would have made Snape just like that spider, lying in the ground and twitching.

Then, Colin Creevy interrupted the lesson.

"What?" snapped Snape.

"I was told to fetch Harry sir." said Colin.

"Come back later. He had work to do." Snape said coldly.

"Sir, Mr Bagman wants all the champions. I think it's going to take long so…" Colin trailed off.

"Fine! Potter, pack your stuff and get out of my sight!" barked Snape.

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, more than happy to stay away from Snape.

As soon as they left the dungeon, Colin began to excitedly speak.

"Isn't this amazing Harry? You're a champion!" said Colin.

"Yeah I'm jumping up and down with joy." Harry said sarcastically. "Do you know what they want me for?"

"Photo taking I heard." said Colin. "And it's for Daily Prophet!"

"Great. Just what I needed. More publicity." said Harry bitterly.

"Well, Harry? This is the room they want you in. Good luck!" said Colin and he left.

Inside the room, Harry saw Ludo Bagman and the other champions there. Cedric and Fleur were talking to each other, while Viktor was just sitting down, staring at the air.

"Ah! Our 4th champion is here! Wonderful. Now we can start the wand weighing ceremony!" said Bagman happily.

"Wand weighing ceremony?" Harry asked.

"Nothing to worry about! We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead!" said Bagman.

"Oh, and before we do that, may I introduce you to Miss Rita Skeeter!" said Bagman as a lady with a parchment came in.

"Miss Skeeter here is doing an article for the Daily Prophet about the tournament! Now, why don't we start with our youngest champion? Harry? You don't mind do you?" said Bagman.

"Well actually-"

Skeeter ignored Harry and pulled him into corner.

"You don't mind me using quick quote quills right?" said Skeeter.

"A what?" asked Harry but the question was unanswered. The quill floated into the air and began to write on its own.

"So Harry, why did you enter the Triwizard tournament?" asked Skeeter.

"Well, since you asked, I didn't" Harry said firmly.

"Come now Harry. There is no need to be scared! We all know you really shouldn't have entered. But you did! And people love rebels."

"Look, I didn't put my name in that goblet." Harry repeated but Skeeter seeme to be ignoring him.

"How do you feel about the tournament? Excited? Nervous?"

"Of course nervous! Other champions are far more knowledgeable and experienced! How am I going to do better than them?" exclaimed Harry.

"Champions have died before in this tournament. Did you consider that?" asked Skeeter.

"Of course I heard people have died before, but I heard it's going to be a lot safer than before." said Harry but he had a feeling that Skeeter was just going to ignore whatever he said.

"Do you think your past experience will help you in the tournament? Did you do this to live up to your name? How do you think your parents would react?" Skeeter continued without giving Harry a chance to answer.

"Wai-What? What does my parents have to-"

Then Harry was cut off by someone who entered the room. To Harry's relief, it was Dumbledore.

"Hello Miss Skeeter." Dumbledore said politely. "But I'm afraid I would have to cut this interview short. The wand weighing is about to start and we need Harry."

Harry, wanting to be as far away from Skeeter, immediately went by Dumbledore's side who lead him to the other champions who were waiting in front of the desk with 5 judges.

"May I introduce you Mr Garrick Ollivander, who will be checking your wands so they are in top condition for the tournament?" said Dumbledore.

Mr Ollivander stood up from the corner and took a bow. "Now, lady first. Mademoiselle Delacour?"

Fleur handed her wand over and Mr Ollivander began to check the wand by waving it around and creating few colorful sparks.

"Ah… what do we have here? Nine and half inch… Made of rosewood…. And the core? Hmm… Interesting."

" 'air of Veela. My grandmuzzer's." said Fleur.

"Very interesting. I never used a veela hair before. But this one seems to suit you very well…." Mr Ollivander handed Fleur her wand back and it was now Cedric's turn.

"I remember this one! Of course, I remember all wands I sold." Mr Ollivander chuckled. "12 and quarter inch… Made of ash and core… A hair of a spectacular unicorn!"

Cedric nodded with pride. Mr Ollivander waved it around few times and handed Cedric his wand.

After that was Viktor's turn. "Oh, what do we have here? Gregorovitch wand. Yes, he's not a bad wandmaker himself… Though my style is quite different from him. 10 and quarter inches… Hornbeam… And a core is Chinese fireball heartstring…"

When Viktor got his wand back as well, it was now Harry's turn. "Mr Potter. How could I forget yours?" said Mr Ollivander.

"Yes… Very interesting wand. 11 inches... Holly…. And the core is a phoenix feather. A phoenix that gave one more feather…"

Harry gulped. He was hoping that Mr Ollivander wouldn't reveal about his wand sharing the same core as Voldemort's core. Especially with others around. To Harry's relief, Mr Ollivander didn't mention it.

When Mr Ollivander returned the wand to Harry, he started to mutter. "Curious… Curious… Very curious indeed."

A/N: Again, sorry for such a late update. I swear, next update will be whole lot faster than this one. Also, I know this is till pretty close to canon and I'm sorry. Next chapter, it will start be quite different from the canon. Keep in mind though, Harry Potter with Newt stories are canon stories, with Newt. Please leave a review and constructive criticism are welcomed. Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by JK Rowling.


	15. Chapter 15: Preparing for the first task

Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire- with Newt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

Chapter 15: Preparing for the first task

The first task was coming closer and closer, and to Harry's dismay, he had no idea what it was going to be about. As days passed, Harry felt worse and worse. Though one thing Harry was looking for was the fire call with Sirius. Sirius had wrote back to Harry and told him to wait by the Gryffindor fire place at certain time.

Other than that, it wasn't so good. With Rita Skeeter's latest article that painted Harry as some sort of a tearful teen who cries at night thinking of his parents and dating Hermione, he had to endure many people who started to quote that article.

Slytherins were being their usual self and were enjoying every moment to laugh at Harry and Hufflepuffs were just as nasty due to the fact that Cedric was not mentioned in the article at all.

Hermione told Harry to just ignore the article and Newt nearly got hexed when he told off a Hufflepuff by saying they were a disgrace to Hufflepuff for throwing away loyalty.

But the person that defended Harry most was Ginny. Ginny Weasley berated any Gryffindor who read the daily prophet and she was not afraid to hex anyone who mocked Harry in front of her. One time, when a 5th year Slytherin came up to Harry and laughed at him, he ended up fighting off yellow bats that attacked his face for hours.

"Thanks Ginny." said Harry. "You know, you don't really have to do this for me. I mean-"

"Don't you finish that sentence Harry Potter." Ginny said firmly. "We are friends. And friends protect each other. Anyone who believes the Prophet are just idiots. I mean, you cry at night? That's absurd! You're the strongest person I know!"

Harry was glad that Ginny was close to his side and was happy to spend more times with her and get to know more about her. But he definitely missed the old times when Ron was by his side and Hermione and Newt weren't so cold to each other.

The next day at breakfast, Harry went down to the Great Hall and sighed when he saw Ron sitting with Dean and Seamus. Newt wasn't down at the Hall and neither was Hermione. So for the first time, Harry sat with Ginny.

Harry was chatting with Ginny about various things when an owl swooped by and dropped a letter on him.

"Who is it from?" asked Ginny.

"Hagrid." said Harry. Harry took out the letter and read.

 _Harry. Meet me in my cabin at midnight. Wear your cloak. I have something very important to tell you._

"I wonder what this could be?" said Harry.

"Maybe Hagrid knows something about the task! Maybe that's why he wanted you at dark so no one would see him give you a clue!" said Ginny excitedly.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Harry quietly sneaked out of the castle at 11:30 with his invisibility cloak. Harry rushed to Hagrid's home and knocked.

"Harry? Yeh there?" whispered Hagrid.

"Yes Hagrid. What is it? Is this about the task?" asked Harry.

Hagrid nodded slowly and motioned Harry to come with him. Hagrid approached to the Forbidden forest. They walked for about 10 minutes and Harry asked "Hagrid, what are you trying to show me? Are we there ye-"

Harry gasped when he saw what was ahead.

Dragons. It was four vicious looking fully grown dragons.

The dragons were tied to a chain and were all roaring and snapping their jaws while breathing a scorching fire once in awhile. About 30 wizards were around them, trying to calm them down.

"Dragons! This is the first task!" Harry gasped. Hagrid nodded, though he was bust staring at the dragons.

"Hagrid!" Someone called. It was Charlie.

"Hello Charlie!" greeted Hagrid.

"Don't get too close." warned Charlie. "These are particularly nasty ones. Nesting mothers. They specifically requested for nesting mothers. What are they thinking?" said Charlie shaking his head.

"Do you have the eggs?" asked Hagrid eagerly.

"Yep. Don't even think about touching one of those. Anyone who approaches a nesting mother is just begging to be roasted alive." said Charlie.

Charlie then looked around. "You know…. Beauxbaton and Durmstrang headmasters dropped by moments ago. Sure, they said they just wanted to see the dragons but I bet they ran off to their champions as soon as they saw these dragons."

Harry didn't needed to hear anymore. Harry bolted back to the castle.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Harry quickly rushed back to his common room. Dragons! He had to face an enormous vicious dragons!

It was nearly time for Sirius's fire call so Harry immediately jumped to the fireplace where soon, Sirius's face popped out.

"Sirius." said Harry as he smiled.

"Harry." said Sirius. "How are you coping? What the heck was Dumbledore thinking? Tri-wizard tournament! And you're just 14!"

Harry then began to tell him everything. How now except very few refused to believe him, how even Ron ditched him and how Rita Skeeter's article was making his miserable life even more miserable. When Harry ended his story with Hagrid showing him the dragons, Sirius looked violently ill.

Sirius let out a deep sigh. "Dragons. Why dragons? Of all creatures. They just had to pick a flying fire breathing reptile. Well, I heard of few ways to deal with them. Anyway, there's something I have to tell you. It's Karkaroff."

"The Durmstrang headmaster?" What about him?"

"He was Death eater Harry." said Sirius.

"What? Then how is he not in Azkaban?"

"He made a deal with the ministry. He gave them names of Death eaters in exchange for not going into Azkaban. This made him very unpopular among anyone. Think about it. There are signs of Voldemort returning. You remember the world cup right? If Voldemort returns, he won't be happy if his follower betrayed him."

Harry gulped. "So, you are saying that Karkaroff entered my name so I might die and he will get on Voldemort's good side?"

"It's a possibility Harry. I mean, another thing that supports this is that Ministry worker named Bertha Jorkins went on Albania as a holiday and still hasn't return. And guess just where it happens to be that Voldemort is rumored to be hiding? Albania. Voldemort might have used Bertha to find out about the tournament. She is a ministry worker after all." said Sirius.

"Right. I guess I should just focus on surviving these tasks then." said Harry.

"Yes. So about the dragons, I know a spell that could do quite a lot of damage. It's called-"

Then, Harry heard footsteps. "Sirius go! Someone's coming!" With a pop and Sirius was gone. Harry turned back to see who was coming down. It was Ron.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Ron.

"Why do you care?" snapped Harry. "What are you doing down here in this time of the night?"

"I was wondering where-" Ron stopped. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going back to bed."

"Well thanks alot for coming down here for no reason!" shouted Harry.

"Well excuse me." Ron snapped while his face turned red. "I shouldn't have disturbed you while you were practising for your next interview!"

Harry picked up a nearby Potter stinks! Badge and hurled it at Ron's head.

"There you go. Wear that and join the rest of the crowd. And since you want a scar so much, there is a pin on the back of the badge so why don't you use it to carve one on your head!" said Harry. Harry stormed upstairs, ignoring Ron who was just standing there.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

Harry woke up next day and went down to the Hall for breakfast. The first task will be starting in few days. Harry looked around for Newt but to his dismay, Newt wasn't anywhere to be found.

Harry sat next to Ginny, who was eating breakfast with Hermione.

"Hey Harry. You look rather ill today. Are you alright?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded and choked out "I found out what the first task is."

Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry and urged him to continue.

"It's dragons." Harry blurted.

"Dra-" Hermione nearly screamed but Harry managed to clamp his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Hermione, don't just scream it here!" whispered Harry.

"Dragons! Harry, how are you going to do this task!" Ginny asked with her voice filled with concern.

"I don't know. I'm looking for some ways. But first, I need to find Newt. Do any of you know where he is?" asked Harry.

The both girls shook their heads, making Harry groan. Where was Newt when he needed him? Then, Harry saw Cedric leaving the Hufflepuff table. A thought went by his head. "Cedric doesn't know about the dragons. I'm sure Fleur and Viktor knows…"

Harry immediately followed Cedric and when he reached an empty corridor, Harry tapped on his shoulder.

"Harry?" said Cedric. "Um… What can I do for you?"

"Cedric. The first task is dragons." said Harry.

"What?" Cedric asked in shocked voice.

"Dragons. There's going to be four of them. And each champion would have to face them." said Harry.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked in hushed voice.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Harry said firmly.

Cedric stared at Harry for a minute. Then he spoke again. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Why wouldn't I? Maxime and Karkaroff saw the dragon and that means Fleur and Viktor probably knows about the dragon. I mean, it won't be fair if I didn't tell you isn't it?" said Harry.

Cedric slowly nodded. Then Harry heard Moody's clunking feet.

"You. Potter. I need a word with you." Moody growled. "Diggory, you go and take care of your business."

Harry felt worried. What did Moody want from him? Did he overheard what he said to Cedric? Was he going to ask about how he knew about the dragons?

"Don't worry lad. You aren't in trouble or anything." said Moody. Moody led Harry to his classroom and closed the door.

"That was a noble thing you did Potter." muttered Moody. Then Moody took a seat behind his desk. Harry sat on a chair in front of the desk.

"So, you found out about the dragons have you?" said Moody. Then Moody let out a bark of laughter seeing Harry's worried expression. "Don't worry. Cheating has always been part of the Triwizard tournament."

"I didn't cheat." said Harry. "I just… found out."

"I'm not reprimanding you boy. Now, have you got a plan?" asked Moody.

"No."

"Well, according to the rules, I'm not allowed to tell you. So that is why I am just going to give you an advice. And that advice is " _Use your strength_ "."

"I haven't got any." said Harry.

"What? You don't have any strength? That's bull. Now think hard about what you're good at." growled Moody.

Harry thought for a moment. What was he good at? Then it hit Harry. "Quidditch."

"Precisely! You are a damn good flier I heard. Here's the second advice. " _Use your resources_ "."

"But how? All I'm allowed to have is my wand." said Harry.

"Well, is there a way to bring your broom using only your wand?" said Moody as if he was talking to a child.

"The summoning charm!" said Harry.

Moody grinned. "Good! Now that's enough advice for today. Off you go!" said Moody as he shooed Harry out of the class.

Harry immediately ran to his common room. Hermione could probably help him with practicing summoning charm and Newt might be able to give him some tips about dragons.

Harry arrived at the common room and found Hermione, Newt and Ginny there. Things were still very cold between Hermione and Newt but it did get bit better after the "teeth incident."

"Guys! Guys! I have a plan to get around the dragon." said Harry.

All three immediately rushed over to Harry's side. When Harry explained his plan, Ginny was nodding and Hermione's head was rushing. Newt, on the other hand, looked incredulous.

"That's brilliant Harry! Come on! We should go and practice the summoning charm!" said Hermione.

"Wait a minute wait a minute." said Newt slowly. "Let me get this straight Harry. Your plan is to summon your Firebolt using your wand and using that to outfly the dragon?"

Harry nodded, not sure where Newt was leading to.

"You are going to try to outfly a dragon, a creature that is born with wings and probably flew first before it even walked?" said Newt.

Then Harry realized what Newt was saying. How could he possible out fly a dragon? No matter how good he was in a broom, it probably was no match for a creature that can fly instinctively.

"Not to mention, dragons breath fire. If you flew over it's head, it will probably let out a fire and roast you. So do you see what I'm trying to say?" said Newt.

Harry slowly nodded. Now he had to come up with a completely new plan. What could he do?

"Newt, do you know what dragon's weakness are?" asked Harry.

Newt looked thoughtful. "Well… The thing is Harry, the dragon is one of the most strong and dangerous creatures. They have very thick hides, high endurance and high heat tolerance. So most spell you know right now probably won't be able to even leave a dent on the dragons. Luckily, dragons have some very crucial weakness. First is it's eyes. Dragon's eyes are not covered by their thick scales and is very vulnerable."

"So, I should look up some eye curses? Hermione, do you know any?" asked Harry.

"Well… I think I read about a conjunctivitis curse in the library once… Are you suggesting we use that?" said Hermione.

"I'm not done yet." said Newt. "But the problem with attacking it's eyes is that it will create an immense pain on the dragon. Chances are, the dragons would probably go beserk and be more aggressive. So I wouldn't really recommend that. Now here's what I'm suggesting. One of the more lesser known weakness of the dragons is sound."

"Sound?" said Harry, Hermione and Ginny all together.

"That's right. Sound. Dragons have rather delicate ear drums. So a loud noise might do the trick. The difference with the conjunctivitis curse is that while the conjunctivitis curse will cause pain to the dragon, a noise that is loud enough might just knock the dragon out."

"So we need a spell that can make a large noise! Hermione, any ideas?" asked Harry.

"Well…. I think I read a charm called "The Caterwauling charm." It's a security charm that makes loud high pitch noises in case of intruder." said Hermione. "But that's a very advanced spell. I don't think we can figure it out by our self without any help. But the teachers won't give us any help."

"We need someone who knows lots of spell." said Newt thoughtfully. "Someone who's an expert on charms. Someone like…. A cursebreaker."

Ginny smiled widely. "I will send a letter to Bill right away! He must know about this charm." Ginny rushed off to his dormitory to get a parchment.

"Hermione? While we wait for Bill's letter, I think you and Harry should practice the Sonorous charm and Muffliato charm. I have some ideas about it can be useful dealing with dragons."

Hermione nodded and took Harry outside the practice the Sonorous charm and Muffliato charm.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

The next day Harry woke up early, quickly ate breakfast and went to the common room. Thanks to Hermione's vigorous teaching yesterday, Harry felt like he had a good grasp of sonorous and muffliato charm.

While Harry was waiting in the common room, he saw Ginny coming down looking.

"Hey Ginny." said Harry smiling.

"Hey." said Ginny as she yawned.

"Not a morning person are you?" said Harry with a grin. Ginny nodded and slowly started to walk out of the common room. Then she turned to Harry.

"I'm going to breakfast. I sent the letter yesterday so I think the morning mail will be coming soon. I'll bring up the letter after breakfast." said Ginny.

Then, Newt came down. He greeted Harry and said he would be meeting Harry later because he had some business to take care of that day.

Hermione then greeted Harry and also went down for breakfast. About half an hour later, Ginny came back with a letter.

 _Dear Ginny_

 _Hey squirt! Why do you want to learn Caterwauling charm? Could it be to help certain "someone"?_

 _So anyway, Caterwauling charm. First the incantation is_ _ **luctus magnam**_ _. What's important is that just waving your wand and saying the incantation will not work. This is a security spell after all. So you have to point it at an object and say the incantation. If the person touches that object, it will let out a high wailing sound._

 _Also, you have to choose the object carefully and precisely. Choose one or too object. If you choose one object and say the incantation, touching or destroying that object will trigger the sounds. If you choose 2 object, it get bit more complicated. Touching won't work anymore. Instead, anyone who crosses between the object will trigger the sound._

 _Now, when you are practicing this charm, couple of warnings. It is very loud charm and it might give you a headache if you're not careful. I suggest you apply muffliato charm on yourself before you say the incantation. It might not block off the sound completely, but it will make it more bearable. Another thing, practice this outside. Again, very loud noise. Also, when you are done practicing, point your wand at the object and say_ _ **Neque clamor magnus**_ _then the charm will be gone._

 _Well, good luck with this charm and make sure he gets out alive!_

 _Your brother Bill_

"There Harry!" said Ginny beaming. "I think this is a covers enough for us to practice. Come on, Harry! Let's go down by the lake and practice." Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the lake.

-HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN HPGFWN -

"Ok Harry. This seems to be a good spot. There are trees, rocks and bushes. Now first thing we should do is apply the Muffliato charm on our self. Did you and Hermione practice it enough yesterday?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded and pointed the wand at Ginny and said Muffliato. "Ginny? Ginny? Can you hear me?" said Harry.

Ginny just shook her head, smiled and pointed her ears. The charm had worked. Harry did the exact same thing to himself and after saif Muffliato, he couldn't hear anything.

Ginny took out a quill and scribbled something on the parchment.

 _Harry. Just in case, we should practice using both one object and two object. Why don't we start with one? You see any good target around?_

Harry looked around and saw a bush. Harry pointed his wand at the bush and said _Luctus magnam._ The bush glowed for a moment. Then Harry went over and touched the bush. The noise that came out very loud. It was screeching, howling, wailing… all kinds of unpleasant sound mixed together.

Harry pointed his wand at the bush again and said _Neque clamor magnus_. The howling stopped.

Harry canceled the muffliato charm on himself and Ginny. "That went well." said Ginny. "I mean yikes! Even with muffliato charm that sound was unpleasant! Just imagine how horrible it might be if we hear that without the charm!"

Harry grimaced at the idea of hearing the horrible noise without any charm.

"Ok now this time let's try with two objects. How about that tree and the bush you just used?" said Ginny as she pointed at a nearby tree that was between her and the bush.

Harry nodded. He once again put the muffliato charm on himself and Ginny. He pointed his wand at the bush and then the tree. The bush and the tree glowed.

Ginny walked between the bush and the tree and once again, Harry heard the unpleasant noise. He quickly canceled off the charm.

"Wow Harry. You're pretty good at this. Let's take a short break and continue." said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny sat by the lake, watching the Giant squid occasionally coming out. It almost felt peaceful. Harry thought that if he didn't have to worry about the tasks, he would have enjoyed it even more.

"It's very nice out here." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Ginny. "It sure is."

Then they sat in silence again for few minutes then Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry." she said softly.

"Yes Ginny?" said Harry.

"Thanks for being my friend." she said with a smile.

"No." said Harry. "Thank you for believing me and sticking by my side."

A/N: I have an announcement. First, I would like to apologize about for having a such a long update time. Second, The Harry Potter with Newt series is going to go under revision. Ever since the first story, I realized there were lots of mistakes from typos to some that don't make sense. So I am going to go under revision for all the Harry Potter with Newt series, this one included. No, I am not abandoning this story. I also need bit of time to develop more ideas about how these stories would go. I might write some non Harry Potter with Newt series during revision period. So for now, this story is going under hiatus. I will make sure I complete the revision as soon as possible and get on with this story. By the way, anyone is free to adopt this story or take inspirations.

Luctus magnam= loud wailing

Neque clamor magnus= no loud wailing


End file.
